Lover DxD
by The Red Merc
Summary: A mysterious, homeless teen, Kuro, has weird dreams of a crimson haired woman, around his age. After waking up from a certain dream, things starts to stir up. Strange beings follows him, he hears voices in his head, and some students tries to convince Kuro to join the Occult Research Club. Will Kuro's life suddenly plummet? Rated M: sexual situations, violence, romance, language
1. New Move

_I just said fuck it, so I'm making this into a short series thing. Enjoy :)_

_I do not own this sexy show, Highschool DXD_

Walking around in a park in the middle of midnight, a guy keeps his head low and hands stuffed in his pockets. He then bumps into someone, causing him to look up and open his mouth. Before words were able to escape his mouth, he ended up staring into the crimson haired girl's blue green eyes.

"Sorry", the crimson haired girl apologizes.

"Uh, no it's fine", the guy replies, scratching the back of his head.

The girl holds out her hand and says, "My name is Rias. Yours?"

The guy takes Rias' hand and answers, "Kuro."

All of a sudden, Rias' clothes becomes transparent, bringing his eyes to glance all over her body, mainly her breasts. When he looked up, he notices black, demonic wings sprouting out of her back, which wasn't there before. He then feels something push him forward.

"Your my devil now", Rias says, still holding his hand.

When Kuro looked over his shoulder, he notices the similar wings sprouting from his back, only bigger and slightly engulfed in red flames.

Kuro bolts upright from his mattress, heavily breathing. Lifting up his blanket, he looks down to his crotch. He then flops back on his bed and says to himself, "Fucking dream got to me again."

After a moment, he gets up out of his bed and grabs a flask next to him.

"Hey, you're up, sexy", a chick asks outside of the abandoned sewage tunnel.

As he turns to see who she is, he raises his hand, shielding the gleaming, bright sun from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you", she responds to his facial expression, walking in to sit next to him. "Put a shirt on and let's go."

"Mika, don't rush me", Kuro replies, slipping on a black, long sleeved shirt.

Mika just stares at Kuro as he does so. She scans her eyes up and down on him, thinking to herself how soft his long, black hair looks, how smooth his precious skin looks, how muscular he is all over, how charming his blood red eyes are. She can't just get enough of this view.

As Kuro grabs some papers, her gaze travels elsewhere. "Alright", Kuro says, "let's go to this Kuoh Academy so I can get this enrollment out of the way."

"And I swear this isn't an all-girls school", Mika teases.

They both get up, leaving the abandoned sewage tunnel.

As they walk through the woods, Kuro looks down, thinking of his dream. As much of a mind-reader she is, Mika asks, "Dreamed about the girl with that red hair you talk about the other day?"

Kuro looks up from the ground to her, and says, "Fuck you."

Mika just smiles as they exit the woods onto the sidewalk.

...

"Yes, I'm here to enroll into Kuoh academy", Kuro answers the principal's question.

The principal continues scanning through the papers Kuro had given him. "I see."

Kuro sits and waits for an answer.

Finally, the principal puts down the papers and says, "You can pick up your uniform by tomorrow at five in the afternoon. Along with your uniform, you will receive your schedule on classes and information on clubs. After tomorrow, you start school."

Kuro then gets up, bows slightly, and replies, "Thank you greatly, sir."

"Don't thank me, young man", the principal replies, showing Kuro around the hall. "Quite big isn't it?"

"Yes, sir", Kuro answers, following beside the principal.

"You probably heard about this school being an all-girls school in the past. Just recently, it has been made to a co-ed once we got to the point where our teaching skills became more advanced. Now, all genders, rich or poor, can cohere in this environment peacefully."

"I see."

He then stops in front of a window and stares outside at an old schoolhouse.

"Is something the matter, sir", Kuro asks, looking at the same building.

"That building houses the Research Occult Club. They are a very interesting group of kids", he explains, now continuing the walk.

They finally reach the main doors, wishing each other farewell until tomorrow.

"Kuro", the principal calls out as he grabs the door handle.

Turning back, Kuro asks, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm looking forward to having you in my school."

Kuro nods in response then leaves out through the door.

"So, how'd it go", Mika asks, leaning back beside the door.

Kuro just shrugs and says, "Love this place aready."

As they both leave, Mika bumps into a girl with a large bust and gorgeous pony tail, both falling back. "Hey, what's you're problem", Mika shouts.

"My, my", the girl calmly says, rubbing under her thighs, "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well-", Mika shouts back, although being cut off by Kuro's hand covering her muffled yells.

At the same time, Kuro offers the pony-tailed girl his hand and says, "I greatly apologize for my friend here."

The girl looks up at Kuro and takes his hand. "It's fine", the girl responds, now getting up. "It was my fault for not paying attention."

As he helps Mika up, Kuro asks, "What's your name?"

"Akeno Himejima", the girl sweetly answers with a smile.

"Akeno, huh", Mika says. "Now I know the name of who I'm hunting down."

"Look at the time", Kuro blurts, dragging Mika away, "Time to go eat! Busy day tomorrow!"

...

"Trying to score a chick", Mika jokingly asks, drinking from Kuro's flask. "Ugh! What the hell is this?"

Kuro lays in his mattress, reading a book, next to Kuro, propped up against the wall at the edge of the mattress, and answers, "No, just giving off a first impression. I don't want anyone thinking differently of me on the first day." He looks up from his book at Mika for a moment, then returns reading. "And that's diet Coke."

"Tastes like it came out of your ass", she responds, tossing the flask behind her after closing it. She flunks down, her legs on the floor and the rest of her body sprawled out on the mattress. "When are you gonna move out of this sewer shit?"

"No clue", Kuro responds, putting the book down and placing his left arm under the back of his head as a pillow.

Silence.

"Well", Mika starts, now getting up, "I'm gonna go home. Take care, sexy."

Then, she leaves.

Kuro stares up at the ceiling for hours, thinking of that dream last night. _Why did that happen? How the hell do i end up with theses dreams? What is the point of it anyway? Who is that chick named 'Rias'?_. These questions replays in his head throughout the day as he lays motionless in his mattress. Then, as the bright, full moon replaces the sun, he finally falls asleep.

_Wake up..._

Opening his eyes, he looks up at the ceiling. _What the hell,_ Kuro thinks to himself.

_Get up and go outside..._

He puts on his boots and stumbles outside into the rain.

_Stay right there..._

Suddenly, a black spear whizzes pass Kuro's cheek as he slightly tilts his head to the side.

"Hey, asshole", Kuro shouts through the tampering rain, "get the fuck out here instead of hiding out there like a-"

He was then cut off as another black spear hurtles towards his chest. Kuro rolls to the side, out of the direction of the flying spear.

"Ok, I see you don't feel like talking", Kuro replies to the attacker's move, getting up from the crouching position. "I guess we should communicate differently then."

More black spears hurtles towards Kuro, but he dodges them all. He kicks one to his side towards a tree, swifts his body sideways towards the attacker as the spear speeds pass his chest by just a hair length, then he catches the last one, only a millimeter away from his temple.

As the spear disappears in Kuro's hand, he turns towards the direction of the spear's direction. A curvy, female figure emerges out of the tree, bringing Kuro to only stare at the person that tried to kill him. She only has some sort of armor covering her lower area and a bit of her busty chest, along with arm guards and armor boots.

"So", Kuro starts, turning towards the chick, "what is your name and what do you want?"

"My name is Raynare", the chick answers, "and I was told to kill you."

"Well, you pretty much suck at this kind of job."

A spear appears in both of Raynare's hands. "It is a waste to kill someone as charming as you. Mind if you share your virginity with me?"

Kuro's eyes narrows at her. "How do you do you know I'm a virgin? And why the hell are you dressed like you're participating in some sexy cosplay party?"

She throws one of her spears at him, only making him to dodge it by tilting his head again without much effort, staying in his same spot. "I didn't know of that until now. Also, I am dressed like this because I am a fallen angel."

Through the dark night and heavy rain, he can see her grinning for some reason. "Fallen angel? Ok, then I'm a demon hunter. Does that make things fair?"

Raynare continues grinning, then answers, "Right about."

She throws her last spear from her other hand, aiming at his leg, only making Kuro to jump over it. When Kuro looked up, she was gone.

"Dammit", Kuro mutters to himself, searching for where she has gone, "I was looking forward on getting to know her more."

He blows out a small burst of flames from his mouth out to the trees, walks back into his tunnel and lies down on his mattress.


	2. Death Reborn

_Alright, I made a few corrections. So, enjoy the correct version_

_-The Red Merc_

Walking down the sidewalk, Kuro wraps his mind about what happened last night. The whole scenario replays in his head, trying to remember every feature Raynare had, how skilled at combat she is, how revealing her outfit was...

But, as he thought of her outfit, he feels a bit of blood trickling down from his nose. After he quickly wipes it away, Kuro then jogs his way down to Kuoh Academy, low on time for his meeting.

...

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Kuro repeats in his mind, at full speed towards the school's gates.

Suddenly, as he made it to the gates, he bumps into someone, falling on top of the person.

Kuro slowly pushes himself up over the pony tailed girl, Akeno, and quickly apologizes, "Oh, uh, sorry for all this."

Akeno looks up at Kuro with that same, attractive smile and says, "You're Kuro, right? It's nice meeting you again."

"Yeah, definitely like this", Kuro replies, getting up from Akeno, flustered-looking. He then offers her his hand.

After a moment of hesitation, she takes his hand and pulls herself up, then says, "Thanks again. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

She gives him another smile, then leaves towards the old school house.

_What the hell is up with that building_, Kuro thinks to himself.

Finally, his mind caught onto his current objective, causing him to hurry inside the main school building.

"Ah, Mr. Izunami", a voice says beside Kuro as he enters the doors, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

Trying to control his heavy breathing, Kuro replies, "Uh, yes, sir. I couldn't miss this day, as much as for tomorrow."

"Good attitude, Mr. Izunami", the principal replies, walking towards the stairs, "I greatly look forward to having you here with us."

Kuro follows the principal up the stairs and through the hall.

The trip was quiet. Kuro just looked around and into each room he passes by.

"Almost there to my office, Mr. Izunami', the principal starts, breaking the silence, "then we can get you ready and prepared for tomorrow."

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me to be accepted into a great school like this."

"Of course, we couldn't turn someone as skilled as you", the principal replies, looking back at Kuro with a slight smile.

...

"Now, do you have everything lodged into your mind", the principal asks from behind his desk.

Kuro is sitting at the other side of the desk, looking over his schedule. "Definitely. Again, thank you very much."

"Of course", the principal replies with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Kuro takes his uniform and books, then leaves the office and out of the school building.

Looking up at the night sky as he walks, he thinks to himself, _Everything seems to be going swell. Let's just hope it stays this way._

_Stop..._

The same voice says into Kuro's head. But, he just obeys and stops.

_Turn right..._

He turns to the right, facing the old school house through some trees.

_Move..._

He moved towards the old school house, obeying for no apparent reason. Although, he was also curious on what is going on in that old school house.

_Look around..._

Now, this order, Kuro couldn't obey. He stops at the doorstep of the old school house, knowing he can't just do this. He's not the kind of person to snoop around, no matter the curiosity.

As he turns away to leave, the door creaks open, followed by a young, female voice. "Hello. Are you here to join the Occult Research Club?"

He stops dead in his tracks, not wanting to turn around to show his face to the strange girl. But, he was just too curious to look. So, Kuro looks over his shoulder slightly, and notices crimson, red hair wavering through the air. Luckily, the shadows were covering his face, enough for the crimson haired girl to not see his face. So, Kuro quickly sprints away from the old school house and off the campus.

_It was her, _Kuro thinks to hismself, still running down the sidewalk, _what the hell is this?_

He turns and runs across the street and into the trees.

_Those dreams, _he thinks to himself again.

Kuro stops at his tunnel's entrance, now stumbling inside towards his mattress, heavily panting. He drops his uniform and schedule on the shelf next to his mattress.

_I guess those dreams has a meaning?_

He sets his alarm to 7 am, then slumps in his bed, falling fast asleep.

...

"You are my new devil", Rias says into Kuro's ear, holding him in her arms, "my new pawn."

_What are you saying?_

"Will you serve me until the end", Rias asks, getting closer to Kuro's ear.

_Shit, I can't speak, I can't move..._

"Good. Now..."

Before Rias could finish, Kuro wakes up to his ringing alarm.

"Ah, shit", he says aloud, shutting off his alarm and reaching for his uniform.

...

As Kuro walks into the school's gates, he notices that almost all students outside are females, who are gazing at him dreamily. Kuro doesn't know what was up with them, but the girls seems to be very interested in him by just his sight.

The girls stares dreamily at his soft, long black hair, only covering half of his ears and hanging just above his eyebrows. His dark, red eyes gleaming from the sun, his posture that of the bad boy every girl fangirls over, and his smooth skin...

Akeno walks towards Kuro, causing him to look up at her and stop in place. All of the girls just gazes at their direction, passing whispers to each other.

Then, Akeno stops in front of Kuro, only giving him a smile.

"Do you need anything", Kuro asks, trying to focus on not being lost in her beauty.

"Do you mind joining the Occult Research Club", she asks.

"Not interested, sorry." Then, he leaves off inside the building, starting his first day at school.

As Kuro went towards his homeroom upstairs, the crimson haired woman goes downstairs, bringing their gaze to meet each other. They freeze right there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Kuro", a female voice shouts from behind.

As he breaks his gaze from Rias to the voice, he sees a group of girls hurrying to him.

"What homeroom do you have", another girl asks.

"Uh-", Kuro spoke, but was cut off.

"Come on, we'll walk you there", a different girl insists, dragging him upstairs.

...

"So, how was your first day at that hell hole", Mika asks, laying on Kuro's mattress.

Kuro is slumped against the wall next to his mattress, reading a book. "It was a hell hole, yeah. Too many girls fangirling over me; it was becoming troublesome."

Mika takes one of Kuro's flask and gulps it down. "Ah, finally. Booze", she says to herself.

"Getting drunk in here is gonna be a problem", Kuro responds, turning to the next page.

She continues gulping down the flask, turning a bit red. "So, from what I am hearing, you finally seen that red-haired chick."

Kuro then stops reading, eyes narrowed. Marking his page and putting his back back in the shelf, he replies, "Where did you here of that?"

Mika throws the empty flask on the ground, still sprawled on the bed, and answers, drowsily, "Someone in particular told me."

"What's the name?" Kuro then sets himself above Mika, his expression filled of curiosity and worry.

"Oh, you like doing this kind of stuff? You perv."

"Who told you about the crimson haired chick?" His voice now raises up.

"Um." Mika averts her eyes from his, flustered. "Reindeer? Daycare? No, Raynare."

_Raynare, _Kuro thinks to himself, eyes widened.

"Where did you two meet", Kuro asks, now fully concerned.

"You dirty boy!"

_What the fuck?_

"Why would you go out, meeting other women, and not even realize my feelings?"

"Mika", Kuro quietly says aloud.

Mika's eyes are gleaming with tears, rolling down the sides of her cheeks. She looks up at him with burning tears and quietly says, "You jerk."

Kuro's tension lessens.

"Do you know how I felt of you these past two years?"

Kuro tries to hold back. He tries to hold back his push for a close hug. He tries to hold back his barrage of apologies, expressing how much of a family she has been to him. Maybe more than that.

Thankfully, a long sword interrupts them as it flies just over Kuro's back and deeper into the tunnel.

"Shit", Kuro blurts, getting off of Mika and looking outside, "these guys needs to back off."

Taking off his school uniform jacket, Kuro walks out of his home, into the dark night, waiting for their next move.

But nothing else comes at him.

_Behind you..._

Kuro quickly turns around, towards his tunnel, and catches the blade by its sides. The blade was just about an inch away from his skull.

Pushing the blade aside, Kuro asks, "Who the hell are you and what do you guys want with me?"

The figure picks up his blade and pulls out a pistol. He starts laughing like a madman, his hair white like snow and the red eyes of a psycho.

"Sure, I'll give you the courtesy", the guy says, ending his laughter. He bows then says, "My name is Freed Sellzen, and I am here to kill you, you shitty devil."

As Kuro watches him get up from his bow, he speeds over to him and raises up a hard fist under Freed's jaw, landing a hard uppercut.

Freed flies up in the air and lands hard on his back. "And my name is Kuro Izunami", Kuro says, shaking away the pain in his left hand, "and I am not a devil."

Freed slowly gets up from the ground, spits out a bit of blood, and replies, "Not a devil? But Raynare said you are."

Kuro's eyes narrows at Freed. "No, I'm more of a hunter."

"Really? That bitch misunderstood. Well, why not make this interesting?"

Then, in a flash, Freed raises up his pistol and starts firing shots at Kuro. But, Kuro quickly hurries over to a nearby tree, taking cover.

"Come on, you shitty boy. Your making this boring."

_Fuck,_ Kuro thinks to himself_, Mika is still drunk as hell, probably passed out. So, she's useless. I'm not armed with any weapon, and he has a sword and a pistol._

Interrupting his thoughts, a sword of gleaming light passes through the tree Kuro is hiding behind, just above his head. The tree collapses with a clean cut, probably waking up the whole neighborhood.

"Come on, make this fun", Freed shouts, shooting a couple bullets towards Kuro. "I wonder if your Mika will make a good 'playmate'?"

Suddenly, Kuro is fed up. His blood is boiling with rage, his mind stuffed to kill, and hands clenched tightly.

"STOP", Kuro shouts loudly, his body immediately engulfed in bright, orange flames.

"Uh oh, this isn't good", Freed responds, his eyes widened and now retreating out of the woods.

"Get the fuck over here!" Kuro sprints fast towards Freed.

Freed quickly fires two shots straight to Kuro's skull, but the bullets were quickly evaporated by the flames.

"Shit, shit, shit", Freed repeats aloud, trying to escape the woods from Kuro.

But, he was just too slow. Kuro grabs Freed by his wrist and pulls him back onto the ground.

Then, Freed rushes as he says, "Thanks for making this fun, but it's time to go. Bye now!"

Then, he disappears in light.

Kuro's flames gives away, now bringing him back to normal.

...

Mika left to home, unharmed, but partially drunk, leaving Kuro in his bed alone.

_Already, I have two enemies, _Kuro thinks to himself_, but I can see more to come. I should really find a new place. But, none the matter, I'm going to enjoy this war._

Just as he thought of the word 'war', his red pupils flare in light flames. Finally, he passes out into sleep with a slight smirk.


	3. War Waged

_Hey guys, don't forget to leave review on how I'm doing. I like to see what you guys think of this series so far. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, more to come (very much hopefully). Thank you, and now enjoy._

_-The Red Merc_

* * *

"Is Kuro Izunami here", some chick asks from Kuro's homeroom door.

Everyone girl in the class are crowded in a large group around a single desk, looking back at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm here", Kuro replies in the middle of the crowd.

"Please follow me."

Kuro digs his way from the crowd, now following the busty crimson haired girl, Rias.

"Am I in trouble", Kuro asks, following Rias through the hall.

"No", Rias replies, looking over her shoulder with a slight smile, "just to get you into some clubs. You need to be active in this school."

"Yeah, well you see..."

Rias cuts him off, saying, "This is important. We know who you are and what you are capable of."

Kuro pauses for a minute to find an excuse. "Alright, you got me. I use to participate in every club there was in the past few years."

"Really? Have you tried the Occult Research Club?"

_No. _"Yes, only once though."

The two exit out of the main school and walks towards the old school house.

Kuro stops behind Rias, both waiting at just outside of the doorstep.

Rias looks over her shoulder, then says, "We know what you are, Kuro. We just need to inform you of some things."

_Shit._ "Alright, go ahead."

...

"And you were attacked twice in two consecutive days", Akeno asks, sitting across from Kuro.

"Yes", Kuro answers, "One was named Raynare and the other was Freed."

Rias and Akeno exchange glances for a bit. A boy, looking about the same age as everyone else, enters the room and sits next to Kuro. He has blonde hair, the same black uniform as Kuro, and grey eyes; handsome looking, almost as Kuro.

"There wasn't anyone else in suspicion near Izunami's home", the boy said.

"Good", Rias replies, "thank you for keeping watch."

"Wait", Kuro starts, sounding a bit uncomfortable, "you guys are stalking my house now?"

Akeno sighs, then says, "Yes, we have for a while. Since you first moved here, actually."

Kuro's mind is in a whirl, trying to process everything that is being said.

_They kept watch on me for nearly five years?_

"And after seeing the little incident from last night", Rias starts, "we were sure that we couldn't let you go ahead without knowing a few things first."

Kuro thinks this over, whether or not he should listen or just leave.

Finally, drawing in a deep breath, he says, "Go ahead. Enlighten me."

Akeno gets up and walks into another room. Kiba goes over to Rias and whispers in her ear, then leaves, leaving Kuro and Rias in the room alone.

"Let me start with the territory", Rias starts. "My family holds this small town as their territory, pushing away other beings from here. Or, at least some of them. The beings we are trying to keep out-"

"Are angels, fallen angels, and stray demons", Kuro interrupts, "the three factions that were going at an all out war a few centuries ago."

"Yes", Rias replies. "And my Peerage and I are here to eliminate any of the three if they trespass or even harm any of my Peerage."

"And your Peerage. The two I just saw were part of it. You use chess pieces to represent their power as you resurrect them from their deaths. With that said, Kiba is your knight, resurrected by a knight piece. And Akeno is your Queen, resurrected with the queen piece."

"Yes, you are correct. You sure know the history."

"Keep informing me."

Rias clears her throat and continues, "My Peerage goes out and does contracts with humans to build up power. These contracts are where the human has to sign the contract, however, you must keep up with your end of the bargain. This 'bargain' is something that your contractor has you to do something."

Akeno enters the room again with some tea on a serving pan, giving both Kuro and Rias a cup, then sits next to Rias again.

After Rias takes a sip of her tea, she says, "Aside from our personal information, you may know everything else."

"Not really", Kuro replies, taking a long sip of his tea, "I only know everything that you went over and that I said. That's it. Besides the Rating Game; I know everything of that."

"Of course you would", Akeno says with that smile. "You could just never turn one down."

Rias then nudges her, telling her, _Enough said._

"What was that", Kuro asks, sounding curious. "I don't recall actually participating in one."

"What she meant", Rias answers, "is that if there so happened to be one, you couldn't turn it down. Well, maybe you could."

Both girls lowers their heads, looking a bit saddened.

"Is something the matter", Kuro asks, switching to concerning, trying to read what is going on in their eyes.

Then, someone else comes in the room. A girl, literally. She has short, snow white hair with two bangs going over her shoulder, cute, hazel eyes, and the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

With her presence, the strange mood in the air gives away, thankfully. She then stops beside Kuro, eyeing him carefully.

As Kuro looks up at her emotionless face, he asks, "Um. Is something wrong?"

"No", she replies emotionless, sitting next to Kuro and eating sweet bread.

He notices a black cat hairpin at the right side of her hair, then asks, "You like cats?"

"Yes", she simply replies.

"Koneko, here, is my Rook", Rias blurts. "She recently joined my Peerage, and was resurrected with one rook piece. And she is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy."

"I see", Kuro says, turning away from her and taking another sip of his tea. "I have to go now. Don't stalk me tonight, if you may."

Then, he leaves towards the door, but was stopped as Rias added, "You may be in danger at your home. If you want, we can set you into a new home."

"I'll be fine", Kuro replies, "I'll be going back to class now."

Then, he leaves the school house and back to class.

...

"That's a shit load of homework you got there", Mika says behind Kuro, making him jump a little.

"Shit, Mika", Kuro replies, sitting on his mattress, his back facing out in the dark night. "You could have lost your life."

"Shut up", Mika giggles, pushing him playfully. "I heard I went home looking drunk. Did anything happen last night?"

That whole night replays in his head. "Nothing too serious, I guess. No need to worry."

"Aw, so you didn't take my virginity", she playfully asks, poking his cheek.

He slaps her hand away, trying to focus on his work. "Of course not. I wasn't looking forward on dying last night."

Mika giggles at his remark, then pushes herself off of Kuro's back.

Kuro is scratching his pencil all over his homework, totally embed in his homework.

"Here, drink this you handsome fart", Mika blurts, breaking Kuro's train of thought. "And don't worry; it's Coke, not sake."

She tosses a flask in front of Kuro, then sits behind Kuro with her back against hers.

"Thanks", he replies, taking the flask and drinking his favorite soft drink.

...

Akeno is sitting beside Rias with tea, and Kiba and Koneko is sitting across from them.

"My contractor needs me", Kiba starts, "I'll be going now."

"Work hard", Rias says to Kiba as he disappears in his jumper circle.

"Rias", Akeno starts, "about Kuro-"

Rias cuts Akeno off mid sentence, "No need to talk about him. As long as he doesn't regain full memory, we shouldn't live in the past."

Koneko gets up from her seat and plainly says, "Contractor." Then she disappears in her jumper circle.

Now, Rias and Akeno are left alone in the main room of the old school house.

"Akeno", Rias starts, "we shouldn't keep this up any longer. He lost his memory because of us. The only way of paying him back is to just not make him remember; that way he won't be hurt again."

Akeno takes a long sip of her tea and thinks it over.

"But do you think that holding this in is going to be better", Akeno asks, sounding a little more strict. "We can't keep this hidden for another five years. We'll just be hurting ourselves. All of us."

Rias just takes in a long breath, then takes a sip of her tea.

...

"Ah, Raynare", a psychotic voice says in the dark church, "that Kuro guy is back again, out of hiding. What are you going to do about your old love?"

A female voice, presumed as Raynare, lashes back, "Freed, shut the hell up! It may be that he lost his memory from that last fight, so there's no reason to be bringing that up!"

"Ok, ok get that thing off of me", Freed shouts.

Silence.

"Even though he still lost his memory and was with the Gremory girls...", Raynare quietly says to herself.

"Aw, do you still love that shitty hunter", Freed asks jokingly.

Then Raynare sends a hard punch into Freed's chest.

"I think it's time for you to shut up, or you'll end up dead, you filthy human", Raynare threatens Freed.

"Yeah, yeah", Freed replies in between deep breaths, slowly getting up from the floor. "Just don't be distracted if we come across with him. It looks like only a whole army of the three factions could only takes him down, anyway."

...

A figure with crimson red hair, but male, sits on a thrown at the back of a huge room, and a busty woman with white hair in maid uniform in front of him.

"Grayfia", the crimson haired man says, "I feel the presence of Izunami has awakened."

"It may seem so", the maid, Grayfia, replies. "What action should we take?"

The man hesitates for a bit. "Leave him be for now. Soon enough, we'll bring him here to see who he is."

"Yes, Lord Sirzechs", Grayfia replies with a bow, and leaves through two huge doors.

_That boy, _Sirzechs thinks to himself,_ he finally comes back. Let's just hope his memories doesn't come back._

...

"X, here", a voice says on top of a roof, but no figure shown, "I just had spiked readings last night near my current location. ."

"_Good_", X's earpiece starts, "_heading there now. We need to find him at all costs, otherwise, we'll lose him again._"

"Copy, out."

Then, appearing out of nowhere like he was wearing an invisible cloaking device, a guy with a light hoody is crouched at the edge of the roof, overlooking the city of the Gremory territory.


	4. Small Game

_Hello, people. I forgot to add this message in the last three chapters, so I'll just say it here: Please don't forget to review. It means a lot to me when I see a review on how I'm doing, good or bad. So, if you may so kindly, please drop down that review and enjoy the series_

_-The Red Merc_

"You're the hunter that everyone was talking about", some female figure shouts from the ceiling.

"Yeah", Kuro shouts back, directly under the woman. "Who is talking about me?"

"Ah, my cute, handsome boy", the young woman crawls down from the ceiling, in front of Kuro, "_every one_ has been talking about you, ever since you burst out that one night."

Kuro's blood-red eyes narrows at the being, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his school's pants, like he's all calm and stuff.

"I see. Well, what are you anyways? I'm pretty sure that not every one can just crawl all over walls and ceilings."

Revealing its rabid-looking, golden eyes and sharp, demonic teeth, she stands up, revealing her young, naked body, and replies, "I am, what others say, 'a stray devil'."

"Hey, baby", Kuro asks with a smirk, "come over here and try to pounce me. I'm starting to get bored."

The woman's arms turns into scaly, brown arms, that of two anacondas, and starts charging for Kuro.

But, she suddenly collapses and skids across the floor, stopping at Kuro's feet.

Kneeling down, Kuro gazes at the woman's right breast. Some kind of fine, sleek blade of ice is lodged through her heart, protruding out of her breast.

"Well, too bad you couldn't make it", Kuro starts, getting up and exiting the abandoned warehouse, "I was looking forward to my virginity to actually be taken."

As he steps out into the night, he notices a group of people his age, all wearing the same uniform.

"Kuro", one of them starts, "is that you?"

"Yeah", Kuro replies, "Kiba, right?"

"Yeah", Kiba answers.

"I guess you were all here to take out the stray devil?"

"Yes", Rias answers, "is she in there?"

"Yes", Kuro answers with a smirk.

Then, he disappears in flames, leaving the group to search the corpse left in that warehouse.

"Do you think he regained his memory", Akeno asks, eyeing the blade of ice sticking out of the woman's chest.

"No", Rias answers, "if he did, then he wouldn't have just left."

Koneko searches around the building, then goes to Rias and plainly says, "There aren't any traces of weapons around."

"Ok, thanks Koneko", Rias replies. Then turning back to Akeno, she says, "He even has his mind power awakened, which is bad."

Then, hearing the two women, Kiba and Koneko's eyes widens.

Kuro is walking down the sidewalk, his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. The aura he is giving off is making other people avoid him with fear as he passes by, the red pupils in his eyes forming into that of a cat.

_"With this power he just used"_, Rias starts, "_he will become vulnerable to himself."_

Kuro's canine teeth grows sharper and a bit larger.

_"Should we hurry and inform him"_, Akeno asks.

As he looks up at the cars and people passing by, he gives off a wide, demonic snarling look, showing off his teeth.

_"If we don't, then he just may become unstable and he could kill himself"_, Rias adds.

_Kill..._

The same voice says into his head, trying to persuade him to kill all of these innocent people, as they eye him with fear.

_Kill..._

Kuro clenches his fist in his pockets.

_Kill..._

He then hides his snarling look and hurries away from the crowd, anywhere far from these people.

...

"Kuro", Rias says, close behind Kuro.

_You again. What is-_

He was interrupted by Rias' arms wrapping around him.

"My precious pawn", she whispers into his ear, "make love to me again. It's been so long."

Kuro turns and faces Rias. Her bare body is pressed against his. Her breasts feels so smooth being pressed tightly against his chest.

_When did I get like this?_

Rias then raises her lips to his, taking his hand and putting it between their chests.

_Whoa, so soft..._

He gently squeezes her breast, causing Rias to yelp in Kuro's lips. Not only was it his touch she yelped from, but it was also his lower section that was pressed against Rias' lower section, gently prodding her area.

Suddenly, as he opened his eyes to see the background behind Rias, tall flames of fire licks high into the air.

Kuro finally wakes up from his dream in the middle of midnight...

In an actual room.

...

"Kuro", Rias says quietly, shaking Kuro out of his sleep, "wake up. We gotta talk."

Kuro wakes up in a room, looking as though it would only be suitable for a well wealthy person. The room is well lit, but filled with the group of the Occult Research Club.

"Where am I", Kuro asks, looking around the room.

"In your new home", Akeno answers behind Rias, wearing her attractive smile again.

Kuro just sighs at the response.

"We're sorry", Kiba blurts, sitting on a couch diagonal of Kuro, "but we needed you out of that tunnel for safety reasons."

Kuro raises up from the couch, looks down at Kiba, and sternly replies, "Look, that place is special to me. I woke up their, not knowing who I was, what I was, how I got there, and why I was there. I still don't know anything of the reason why I was there, but, for some reason, it felt special to me."

Akeno lays her hand gently on Kuro's shoulder, setting him down slowly back on the couch.

_Akeno,_ Rias thinks to herself.

"So", Kuro says after a moment of taking in Akeno's gentle touch, "can I at least go back and get some stuff?"

"Already taken care of", Koneko plainly answers, sitting beside Kiba and eating sweet bread.

"Even the books, all the flasks, my trunk?..."

"Yes, all are in the bedroom", Rias answers.

Kuro lays his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, and says, "Thanks, guys. Now, if you have nothing else left to say, can you please leave?"

"We do have some things to say", Akeno says, taking her hand away from Kuro's shoulder. "Very important."

Rias sits next to Kuro, opposite of Akeno's side, then says, "In the past several days since you had that break-through with Freed, your energy has been spiking up greatly. And now since you killed that stray devil by just the thought, your energy spiked so high, even the humans can feel it."

Akeno adds, "And since you killed that stray devil with your thoughts, you are becoming a danger to yourself. Meaning, the more you use it, the more likely you are to lose your sanity, and end up killing yourself."

Kuro heavily sighs, then wraps his head over on what is being said.

"I see", Kuro finally replies.

Silence begins to dwell all over in the room.

"I have a question for all of you", Kuro says, breaking the silence.

Everyone looks up at Kuro, waiting for his question.

"Have I met you all before all of this?"

Then, as this question was heard by everyone, more silence dwells in the atmosphere.

But, Kiba quickly answers with an uneasy smile, "I doubt it. If there was the first time we did meet, it would have to be your first day at Kuoh Academy."

"I see", Kuro replies, closing his eyes. "It's late, you know. All of you should be heading home."

After a moment of hesitation, everyone finally leaves Kuro alone via jumper circle. Kuro falls fast asleep, laid all on the couch.

...

_Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp..._

Light, running footsteps are following a being, running away from the footsteps from the rooftops. The being, a man, has fear splashed all over his face as he speeds his way through the alley.

Although, it seems as though that this being is being chased merely by a ghost.

Suddenly, a hooded person appears out of nowhere, revealing just a highschooler dressed in a black thin, fitted hoody jacket that covers up almost his whole face and black pants, X. He jumps from the short roof, and lands his boots on the man's skull.

"No, get off of me", the man shouts in cold fear.

Taking out his knife and pressing the tip on the man's calf, X replies, "It has been a while since killing a stray devil."

Then, X tears off the muscle from is calf, followed by a scream of pain.

X then gets off of him, looking down at him as he circles around him.

"You know", X starts, "it would have gone easier if you just told me where this guy, Kuro, is staying at. Or you could have just simply said you didn't know. But instead..."

X kneels down, holding his knife just below the devil's jaw.

"... you only made this difficult for yourself."

Then, he stabs his knife through the devil's jaw, into the back of his mouth. After taking in this goresome scene, he violently yanks the knife out.

"Ah, shit", X says to himself, "I swear, this job is just getting more and more worse by the day."

"What was that", another person asks from behind.

As X turns to see who it was, nobody was there. "Disable your T-15 Unit", he demands.

A masked man with a hard looking face mask appears out of nowhere directly in front of X.

"Oh, Night Watch", X says, kinda jumpy, "something wrong?"

"Don't worry", Night Watch reassures, "I agree with you. This new guy is a total ass. He doesn't even know how to command a group of hunters, like us."

"Agreed", X replies. "That's why we _need _to find 'him' and bring 'him' back."

"No argument there."

Then, the two walks off, leaving the corpse behind in the alley.

...

_Dammit, Kuro,_ Mika thinks to herself, walking along the sidewalk, _I've searched for you all night. It would've been easier if you just bought a damn cellphone._

"Hey, baby", a male stranger says, blocking her route, "wanna come with me to have some fun?"

Mika just shrugs with a light smile, then answers, "Sure think, sweety."

Mika pulls the man into an alley beside her, the man then pinning her against the wall.

As the man brings his face to her neck, he then feels a sharp pain in his side. He stumbles backward, but then taking another painful stab near his heart. Then another in his throat. He falls back onto the wall, trying to hold in all the blood escaping from his wounds. But, he just slumps down to the ground, covered in blood.

"Dipshit", Mika spits at the corpse, sheathing her knife in her jacket under her arm.

She then leaves the area, continuing her route.

...

_Issei..._

The same voice speaks into his head.

"You just can't even let me sleep, huh", Kuro asks himself with a smirk. "But I'll remember that 'Issei' name."

He then falls back to sleep, giving away to the midnight time.


	5. Faint Love

_Corrected a few errors. Enjoy :)_

Kuro is walking to his once occupied tunnel, remembering something he left. The warm, Saturday morning breeze brushes through the trees, gliding through Kuro's hair. The winds ruffling through his casual black, long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

But, Kuro doesn't have the same gentle look in his eyes anymore. Instead, sadness has taken him over.

As he went deep enough in the woods, he finds his tunnel only to be completely empty, like the way he woke up to it five years ago.

"So", Mika says from beind, "I was wondering where you have been."

Kuro looks behind him, switching his expression to an uneasy smile. "Well, I just so happened to come across a new place. It's nice and-"

He cut himself off mid-sentence as he saw Mika's glassy eyes covered in tears.

Then, she ran up to him and squeezed him tight in a hug. "I stopped at your school, but you weren't there. Your place was emptied of everything. I searched everywhere for you in the past three days."

_Three days? That's it? _

"Mika", Kuro starts, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back a bit with his kind, red eyes glued into Mika's brown, glassy eyes, "you shouldn't have to worry about me. I can take of myself on my own. I left home and moved because I was in danger. I didn't leave school as I should because I had to get caught up with my classes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Mika gazes at Kuro's warm smile and caring eyes, lost in the two features.

_Turn around..._

Kuro obeys the voice, swifting around into his crouch position with two Glock 17's in each hand.

Then, two spears with the glow of darkness hurtles towards Mika and Kuro, each. But, with Light bullets fired, Kuro shoots the two spears, quickly disintegrating them.

"Raynare", Kuro shouts to the tunnel, "I know you're in there! Come out!"

After a moment, Raynare walks out of the darkness in the tunnel, still in her Fallen Angel outfit.

"Kuro", Raynare starts, "come with me. We need to talk."

Kuro glances over his shoulder at Mika, then at his once-occupied home. "No, not today", Kuro replies, still holding up his two 17's at Raynare.

Raynare's eyes meets Mika's, bringing Raynare to say, "I didn't know you were into filthy humans like this one."

Mika's anger tenses.

But, to prevent Mika from doing anything stupid, Kuro says, "I'm also a human too, you know."

"With the power you posses", Raynare scoffs with an unpleasing look. She slowly settles herself down, then calmy says, "Please, come with me. I just want to talk to my lover again."

Both, Kuro's and Mika's eyes widens, but with different meanings.

"Later", Kuro replies, holstering his pistols under his arms.

Then, Raynare disappears in dark feathers, leaving Kuro and Mika alone.

Kuro turns to Mika for a moment, thinking what he was going to do. Then, finally remembering, he takes out a piece of paper with his new address and hands it to her.

"Go home, Mika", Kuro says with a slight smirk. "If you need me, then stop by at this address."

Mika nods at his response, putting the address in her pocket. Then, after another gaze at Kuro's eyes, she leaves him alone in the woods.

Kuro draws in a breath then turns to the tunnel. As he walks inside, he looks to the ground, looking for something.

Finally, he finds it: a hollow sound as he steps on the ground. His right hand is covered in hardened ice, allowing him to punch through the hollow area. As it smashes the ground away, it reveals a small hole. In the hole, he sees a hardened, black mask with a red stripe going over the right socket of the mask, and a damaged indention on the left jaw. Along with that, he finds a dog tag and a glowing red necklace. His hand turns to normal as he reaches for the three objects.

But, as he took the red necklace, his head suddenly pounded.

After a moment of shaking off the pain, he then leaves the tunnel once again, without a glance back.

...

"Lord Sirzechs", a voice says below Sirzechs' throne, "Kuro is slowly growing his memory back. What should I do?"

"Rias", Sirzechs says with a pleasing smile, ignoring her question, "you don't need to worry about the formality. Just call me Onii-san."

"Ok", Rias hesitates as she tries to spill out the words, "Onii-san."

Sirzechs chuckles at his younger sister's reaction. "Now, back to your question. The only thing you can do is to get him killed and resurrect him before he fully regains his memory."

"But, Sirzechs-"

"No, Onii-san", Sirzechs interrupts Rias.

"Onii-san, there is only a slim chance of him being resurrected as a devil", Rias says, slightly stuttering at 'onii-san'. "He already is the son of an angel and human, raised by a Fallen Angel, and gained power that of a powerful devil. Or so that's what the rumors are. If he becomes a devil, then he may just lose control of himself."

Sirzechs takes in a moment of thoughts. Then, he finally says, "Rias, I knew Kuro for many, many years. The boy is strong, both mentally and physically. There is no way Kuro will lose to himself without an easy fight. You must put full dedication in his life, Rias."

Rias looks down at the floor, and says to herself, "I have..."

Hearing her words, Sirzechs adds, "It would also be better if only you brought him to your Peerage. Don't let anyone else resurrect him into their Peerage."

Rias looks up at Sirzechs, then replies, "Yes, Onii-san."

Sirzechs gives her another pleasing smile before she leaves through the two, huge doors.

...

Screaming is heard everywhere, all screaming of pain.

_No. What the hell is this?!_

He looks all over at the screaming, weeping faces all around him. All that looks familiar, but can't completely recognize.

_Who are you people? Why are you screaming?_

"We're all screaming and weeping because of you", a voice says from behind.

As he turns to see who it was, he finds a hooded guy wearing nothing but black laying on the ground with a fine, sleek blade of ice lodged in the middle of his chest.

_No. I wouldn't do this..._

"You will", the hooded man replies.

Then, large flames licks and devours the body into ashes, as well as the rest of the pained faces one by one.

_No, I won't do this._

The screaming and crying lessens, all being devoured in a mouth of flames.

_I wouldn't do this! I won't allow it!_

The last screaming voice stops, but not yet turned to ashes. A familiar voice, like the one that is heard in his head, says, "You must remember, and make them all forget."

Then, no other face, screaming, weeping, or voices are heard or seen. The only noise there is are the harsh, violently sounds of flames roaring into the air.

Kuro bolts upright in his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looks down at his black long sleeve shirt, only to find it with burned holes all over it.

Kuro peels off the burned shirt and throws it on the ground next to his bed. Then his doorbell rang.

He quickly gets up, wipes the tears from his face and hurries to the door. Looking through the peephole, he sees Rias and Akeno at his doorstep, both in their casual clothes.

Rias has on a red and white striped shirt with white shorts and some kind of flats that guys don't understand. Akeno is wearing a plain white dress with black accents going down the sides.

Finally, he opens the door by just a crack, and says, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong", Rias answers, "we're just here to check on you."

"Alright", Kuro says, uneasy. "Um, sure."

As Kuro opens the door all the way, the two girls enters the house, only heavily gazing at Kuro.

"What", Kuro asks, remembering his incident after waking up. "Is there something wrong with me?"

The two shakes their head, averting their eyes from him to whatever else their eyes first meets.

_Did he just wake up,_ Rias thinks to herself, completely red. _Where's his shirt, and since when did he change like this?_

_My, my, _Akeno thinks to herself, also red_, he sure is a looker at the moment._

"Rias, Akeno", Kuro says, grabbing the two girl's attention, "is there something you need?"

Both covered in red, they simultaneously ask, "You look different."

Then Rias adds, "Where's your shirt?"

_Really? With these two being devils, they still get on with shirtless guys?_

But, as he looks down at his bare chest, he notices the same thing that they have.

_When the hell did I get this buff?!_

His expression said what he thought, bringing the two girls in confusion.

Kuro hurries upstairs to his bathroom. As he looks into the mirror, he notices that his hair grew a bit. Instead of his bangs hanging over his eye brows, he has a bang covering his right eye, and instead of his hair covering half of his ears, it hangs just below both of his ears. His muscular features is more defined than it usually has been, and the eye that is not covered is still red, but a little brighter than before.

Stumbling down the stairs with shock, he trips and falls to the bottom, not even caring.

"How long was I out", Kuro asks, on the floor in front of Akeno and Rias.

"What do you mean", Rias asks. "It's only been three days since we moved you here. You even went to school since then."

Now, this brought him to shock.

_So, this happened in just a matter of two hours of sleep?_

Akeno just smiles and continues to gaze at him. Then she finally says, "Now that I think about, you haven't looked like this at all until now."

Rias looks back at Kuro, then adds, "You're right. Kuro, what happened?"

Kuro takes a moment to think of the past three days. Then realizes that Mika didn't react at all when she saw him at his tunnel earlier. Even the girls didn't go overboard with their fangirling than usual yesterday.

"I don't know", Kuro replies. "I just woke up."

"Did you have a specific dream", Rias asks.

The dream he had replays in his head, bringing in the painful sight. "No, nothing specific to this."

Akeno continues her gaze at him, then lays her hand on her cheek as she says, "My, my. You sure are the nice sight."

Rias nudges her, bringing Kuro to be a bit flustered.

"Shall we just go and talk about what we need to talk about", Kuro asks, showing them to the living room.

...

"Well, it may seem you are-", Rias says, although cutting herself off. "I have to go, but I'll be back."

"Where are you going", Kuro asks.

"To the Underworld for family matters", Rias answers before leaving into her jumper circle.

Now, only Akeno and Kuro are left alone in the living room.

The awkward silence dwells in the room.

Akeno gazes all over Kuro with her dynamic smile, like she just can't get enough of his sight.

Kuro stares at the blank TV ahead of him, looking at himself as well.

_So,_ Kuro thinks_, this is just a new form I've taken, according to Rias. But damn..._

His thought was then interrupted as Akeno moved in front of Kuro's sight, sitting herself on Kuro's lap.

"Uh", Kuro says, his heart pounding.

"Shhh", Akeno shushes, wrapping her arm around Kuro's neck.

She moves in and presses her lips to his. His eyes widens, but hers were closed, as if she is into this moment.

Akeno runs her other hand up and down on Kuro's bicep lightly with her fingertips. As a response, Kuro runs his hands lightly on her back.

Akeno yelps lightly in Kuro's lips from his touch.

Finally, their tongues meet, passing each other both love and their own saliva.

_Akeno,_ Kuro thinks to himself.

As he thought of her name, faint memories passes through his mind.

_Akeno._

He then runs his hands over Akeno's sides and onto her right breast.

Again, Akeno yelps in Kuro's mouth. But, this time, it is because she feels something rubbing against her upper thigh.

As they pull away after a minute of meeting each other's tongues, both drawing in deep breaths, Akeno says, "My, my. You already have an erection?"

Kuro places his hands on Akeno's hips and gently pushes her off of his lap to sit next to him.

He then looks deep into her purple eyes, and replies, "Akeno. My memories of you just shot through my mind."

Akeno's smile disappears and her eyes becomes a little glassy. "Kuro, I'm sorry."

And just like that, Akeno leaves through her jumper circle, leaving Kuro frozen on the couch.

_Thank you guys very much with the reviews; keep on dropping them down to let me know how I'm doing, what I'm missing, whatever you think you need to inform me about. I'll TRY to post a chapter per day, but if I don't then that means my internet bill is up and wifi is down. So, apologies for that and telling you a small portion of my life. Again, thank you guys very much and I hope you are enjoying the story :)_

_-The Red Merc_


	6. Difficulties

Kuro is in his room, preparing himself as quick as he can.

He pops open an old, rusty trunk and takes out several spare mags of Light bullets, some kind of black combat shirt that looks to be made for the U.S. military, black pants with many pockets that goes with the shirt, a pair of heavy, black boots, a large, double bladed knife that is split in the center, and a pair of black gloves with hard, molded knuckles.

_If having contact with Akeno..._

Kuro pauses for a moment, slightly remembering the memories that he took in from Akeno's kiss earlier that day.

_Then, all of this should have a connection of some kind of memory. If I just put this on..._

He puts all of this on, his head starts pounding with pain. But, through the pain, he starts seeing brief visions of people dressed nearly similar as Kuro; all fighting along with him, laughing and messing around as if they were all family.

But, this wasn't enough. He crawls towards his bed, still enduring his powerful headache, and pulls himself up. He then digs around the blanket, looking for something. Finally, he finds the face mask he got from the abandoned sewage tunnel and straps it firmly on his face.

Then, like a bull ramming dead into his face, memories of those people that were dressed similar to him rushes into his mind, painfully.

Everything he felt and saw nearly 8 years ago, even before the incident of his memory loss, crashes into his mind. All those people he saw fighting under his command, called Hunters. All they do is fight whatever brings danger to humans. They hunt those beings down until they actually rid of their existance. But, at least 7 or 8 main, different people replays in mind, all Hunters. They all fought together, joked around, fought and argued with each other at times, and grieved over other friend's deaths.

But, as this flow progressed, pain slowly began to take over.

Kuro screams and yells in pain, wanting this to stop, but he couldn't just abandon this moment to see how he lost his memories. He needed to see it.

Sadly, though, pain took complete control, forcing Kuro to throw off the mask and quickly pull off all of the clothing from himself.

Taking in deep, heavy, uncontrollable breaths, he reaches for his black jeans and slips them on.

_Fuck, that was a bitch._

Although he only gained memory of the Hunters and what he was a part of, he is still a mystery to himself, as well as Rias and her Peerage.

...

As the sun begins to set, Mika walks up to the doorstep of the given address and rings the doorbell.

Footsteps can be heard from the inside, followed by the door creaking open.

Mika just stares at the stranger with her jaw dropped, but before she turns away, Kuro grabs her arm and says, "It's me, Kuro. I'm serious."

Mika turns at him again, gazing over his bare chest, dark red eye that isn't covered with his bang, and long black hair which wasn't that long at all when she last saw Kuro in the morning of that day.

"What the hell happened", Mika asks, still gazing over Kuro.

"I just woke up like this", Kuro answers, pulling her inside.

Mika is sitting diagonal of Kuro on the couch, still eyeing Kuro.

"What the hell happened", Mika asks again, completely shocked.

"I already told you", Kuro answers. "What do you want anyway?"

Mika averts her eyes from him, looking around his living room.

"Just came to see your place. Kinda familiarize with it."

"Well, go ahead and look away", Kuro replies, holding his arm out towards the bar.

She stares at his bicep, which wasn't that firm and muscular as before, but quickly snaps out of it and gets up towards the bar. She squats down in front of a cabinet at the other side of the bar and creaks it open, her eyes now widened.

"Holy shit", Mika blurts. "You have a lifetime supply of wine and booze in here."

Kuro chuckles at her reaction, then replies, "Yeah, and some Cola too."

"Fuck that", Mika replies, pulling out a large bottle from the cabinet. "I like the fuzz, but I also like the booze. And sake is a good mixture of it."

Kuro just shakes his head with a grin at her response.

"So", Mika says, walking back to her seat with two wine glasses and the sake, "how have you been the past three days, beside your change."

"Well", Kuro starts, drawing in a deep breath, "things were interesting; I could tell you that."

"How so?" Mika pops open the bottle open with teeth then pours the drink into the wine glasses.

"I was able to see things, which literally burned into my mind."

"Sounds rough."

Mika hands Kuro one of the wine glasses filled with sake, then quickly hammers her down her throat. Kuro looks down at his drink, his grin now faded away.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea."

"By the way, there are people around town looking for you."

Kuro takes a sip of his sake, then replies, "I bet. Who are these people?"

"Don't know yet." Mika pours down another helping into her glass, then, hearing the flat in his voice, she asks, "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing too serious, really."

"I see", Mika replies, although not convinced. She gulps down her wine glass, her cheeks slowly fading to red.

...

"Alright, shithead", X asks a woman, "where is this Kuro guy?"

The woman is a brunette, yet with a large bust. She has on an elegant, red dress, although being tattered with cuts. She is pinned against a wall in an abandoned house, her arms held up.

As she looks into X's shadow under his hood with fear in her eyes, she yells the answer, "I don't know where he is! I only heard rumors of him!"

"Sh, sh, sh", X shushes, getting closer to her face and tightening his grip on her wrists, "don't yell; people will hear us. And, what are these rumors?"

"He's a dangerous kid seeking revenge for his lost memories", the woman replies, her voice lowered but still filled with fear.

"And you don't know where the kid is?"

"N-no."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss. Now, as your reward, your death will be quick."

"No, please", the woman loudly pleads, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, but you are a stray devil", X replies, unsheathing his Light karambit knife. "And I am not easily fooled."

Then, he quickly sends his knife under the devil's jaw right before her blade of blood from her wrist meets his skull, by just a hair length.

"X", Night Watch calls out from behind, "night is coming in fast. We should move."

"Right behind ya, bud."

X yanks out his knife from the devil's neck, and follows Night Watch out of the abandoned house.

...

Rias appears from her jumper circle inside the Occult Research Club's candle-lit meeting room. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko are already seated in the couches, all drinking tea.

"Akeno", Rias says, sitting next to Akeno, "why aren't you with Kuro?"

"Something came up", Akeno answers plainly.

Rias tries to study her expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious", Akeno answers, plainly again.

Kiba and Koneko both leaves for the door, knowing that this conversation isn't going to be well.

"Akeno", Rias starts, her tone now serious, "tell me what happened."

Akeno just takes another sip of her tea.

Silence.

"Did you seduce him", Rias quietly asks, hiding her face in her crimson hair.

Akeno takes another sip of her tea, her eyes becoming a bit glassy.

"And did he regain his memories?"

Akeno puts down her empty tea cup, and answers, "Only faded memories of me and him. Probably you as well when the three of us were together in that kind of situation."

"I see."

Not only is Rias hiding her face from anger, but she's also hiding away her sadness and uncontrollable tears. Akeno, though, couldn't hide away her expression. Her tears just began to streak down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry", Akeno apologizes.

Without noticing, Kiba and Koneko were standing at the doorway, both watching the two girl's sadness.

"He was like a brother to me, y'know", Kiba starts, his expression changing to sadness as well. "I always wanted to protect him with my life since the day he helped me escape from that horrid Holy Sword Project. Then, whenever we met around town, I always brightened up. We would always go out and talk and sometimes argue like we were brothers. But, when that day he lost his memories, my whole life was overtaken with grief."

Kiba started to drain of tears. As Koneko helped him along to the couch, her eyes also became slightly glassy. A very rare sight that anyone would see, which drew everyone's attention to her.

Then, with sadness in her voice, she said, "Kuro always cared for me when he was around. Before my death, he fought for me to try to protect me and help me live. But when I took my last breath, I glimpsed at him, to see that he was still fighting for me. And when we first met each other after I became a devil, his expression was filled with happiness, but my expression was just blank."

Koneko's eyes started to drain completely of tears.

"I regretted all those times I didn't share my happiness with him. Instead, I kept it to myself, even the fact that he stayed right next to our town. Even though I did keep all of this to myself, he always helped me with everything. He helped me with my combat abilities, my social life; he even tried so hard to make me laugh, or at least smile. I loved him."

The mood of sadness, hurt, and regret filled that room's atmosphere. Light weeping is the only sound heard throughout that room.

...

"Alright, I'll see you around", Kuro calls out to Mika as she leaves into the night.

"Good night, sexy", Mika replies, flustered and drunk.

Kuro closes the door then makes his way into the living, turning off the lights. Then, he makes his way to his bedroom, where he slumps lazily in his bed and digs his left hand into the bang covering his eye, as if he's exhausted or something.

_That feeling a second ago,_ Kuro thinks to himself_, I can only bet a million yen that someone was talking about me._

He just smirks at his own thought, then falls fast asleep.

...

"Please make love to me again", Rias pleads, holding Kuro close in her arms, "it's been too long."

_Now, through all those visions in that memory rush earlier, I don't recall seeing any of us mating._

"Kuro, my precious pawn", Rias calls to him, pressing her lips against his forehead

_Issei..._

The same voice in his head breaks his moment.

_He shall recover a special Boosted Gear... That of the Emperor Red Dragon..._

Rias then disappears, leaving Kuro to float in the empty void of darkness.

_You will soon become nothing to everybody, but_ _fear..._

Kuro's body is then wrapped in his all black Hunter combat clothing, and his face is covered in his damaged, red-striped mask, not revealing a single sight of his healthy, white skin.

_What the hell do you mean?_

_Fight and live, Kuro... Just fight and live..._

_Hey, guys. First off, I want to say that the part "_healthy, white skin" _part isn't meant to offend or anything (to those who are that sensitive). Second, keep dropping those reviews on how I'm doing so far; it means a lot. Many more chapters to come (sadly, this "everyday" thing isn't going to pick up until this Thursday, after Christmas). Hope you enjoyed this so far :)_

_-The Red Merc_


	7. In Depth

_Been too long, guys :) But now I'm back for this everyday update. And I may have rushed on this so I could only upload this chapter ASAP when bills were payed, so there may be some errors in spelling. But, I assure you that there are ABSOLUTELY NO ERRORS IN THE PLOT. Everything in the plot is doing a-ok. I hope you guys enjoy this, so, without further adieu, enjoy :)_

_-The Red Merc_

"Hey there sweetheart", a masked figure says to Rias, inching closer to her face as he holds her wrists tightly together above her, "you and I should go out on a date sometime."

"Rias", Akeno shouts from the other end of the large warehouse room.

She then sends a powerful, bright bolt of lightning to the masked man, but totally misses. The man takes Rias and quickly dashes upwards with a back flip to an office room, away from the attack.

"Wow, another beauty", the man shouts from the office room above, holding Rias firmly behind, "I never knew I could be this lucky of a guy."

Kiba dashes out of nowhere behind the man, but he and Rias disappears like they just entered an invisible cloaking blanket. Then, they both appeared behind Akeno, bringing her into the man's grasp.

"Come on bro", the man shouts to Kiba, struggling to keep the two girls still, "you can come on by and join the 'Play Lane' anytime you want."

"You despicable scum", shouts in rage.

Koneko falls from above the man, but misses as he disappears again with the two girls.

"Oh, a loli chick! I always wanted one", the man shouts from the catwalk above Koneko.

"You sick perv", Koneko plainly says.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the groping of these busty babes!"

The man runs his gloved-hands over each of Akeno's and Rias' breasts. But, that only made the two more angry.

Rias sends a red zig-zagging line towards the masked man (Power of Destruction), and Akeno sends a violent bolt of lightning through the roof to the same target.

"Gottagobye", the man quickly says, then disappears before the attack met him.

-Two Days Earlier-

Kuro gets straight out of bed and puts on his usual combo of clothes: black long sleeved shirt and dark-blue slim jeans. As he makes his way for the door, he ties on his black, heavy boots then finally leaves his home.

_Shit, it's starting to cool down, _Kuro thinks to himself, implying to the cool air

As he travels along the sidewalk, he finds Kiba walking out of a gate.

"Hey, Kiba", Kuro shouts from across the street.

Kiba turns around and waves back. Even though it's Sunday, he still has on his school uniform. Weird.

Kuro hurries across the empty street to meet the blonde, handsome boy.

As Kuro studies the house, he asks, "You live here?"

"No, this is my contractors house", Kiba answers with a warming tone.

"Nice house", Kuro compliments.

A beautiful woman, yet another that has a huge bust, exits through her door and out of her fence.

"Again, I want to thank you very much for your help over the night", the woman says to Kiba. "My job just always takes the best of me."

"It's fine", Kiba replies with a smile, "whenever you need me, then just contact me through the card."

"Thanks again." She then leaves off back into her home.

"Taking on older woman now, huh?"

Kiba turns to Kuro with an awkward smile, and replies, "No, she's nothing like that."

The two laughs at their own conversation, like they're either very good friends or loving brothers.

"Well, I need to be somewhere right about now", Kuro says, "so I'll see you around."

"Take care", Kiba replies.

Then, with no one around, Kuro disappears in light flames. Kiba is now left outside of the gate of his contractor, looking down at the ground.

...

Kuro appears at the front of his abandoned tunnel, which he once lived in. Even though it looks safe now, doesn't mean it will stay like that once he started living here again.

From the deep, dark tunnel, Reynare emerges out into the cold, morning air. At this kind of temperature, she should be wearing something other than just a thin strip of cloth across her breasts and her 'lower area' with knee-high boots.

"So, you actually did come", Reynare says, walking closer to Kuro.

"If you knew 'your love', then you would know that I don't turn anyone down like this", Kuro replies, his hands now stuffed in his pockets. Well, this time he's trying to keep his hands warm.

Reynare stops at just an inch away from Kuro, both nearly at the same height. "Well, let's talk like how couples talk."

Kuro looks up at the sky, then back into Reynare's purple eyes. "Seems to be getting cold, don't you think?"

Reynare just chuckles slightly, then says, "I'm fine with what I wear. Now, you look different than before. More handsome, more taller..."

She circles Kuro, observing every angle of his body.

"Enjoying the view much", Kuro asks, his eyes locked carefully onto Reynare.

"Quite." She then stops in front of Kuro again with a smirk.

"What's so-"

Kuro was then cut off as Reynare leaned in for his lips. She grasps onto Kuro's shoulders tightly, pushing him back onto the tree.

Then, quick memories of every second he spent with her sped into his mind. But, when he was with her, it was as though they were actually a distant couple. Well, Reynare was showing more affection than Kuro did through those times.

At the very end of the flow of memories, he saw Reynare crying, stretching her arm out for Kuro.

Kuro then snaps back into reality, his lips locked with Reynare's. Along with their tongues. But before he could get too excited, he lays his arms on her sides and gently pushes her back. As he did, he finds tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Reynare", Kuro quietly says.

Reynare averts her eyes from his and says, "I'm never this pathetic. But I guess your the first to make me like this."

Kuro places the tips of his fingers on Reynare's jaw and turns her face to his. "It's fine. I'm pathetic too, you know; I don't even fully know who I am."

"And that's why..."

Reynare wipes her tears from her eyes.

"... you must die."

Kuro's eyes widens as a dark, long spear pierces the back of his right shoulder. As he leans forward from the force of the attack, Reynare stabs a small dark blade into Kuro's chest.

Kuro gasps deeply for air, leaning over Reynare's shoulder.

_Dammit,_ Kuro thinks to himself.

Then, both dark spears were violently pulled from his chest and shoulder. Kuro falls hard on the ground, Reynare and Freed standing over the corpse.

"Come on, don't cry", Freed says. "You did kill him after all."

Reynare just turns away and walks off, followed by Freed.

"Ah, fuck me."

Reynare and Freed turns back towards the voice, only to find Kuro standing in the same spot he dropped dead covered in blood.

"What the hell", Freed shouts, trying to wrap his head around on what's going on.

"Well, you did miss my major organs and veins by a long shot", Kuro replies to both of their expressions. "I don't even know how I'm still standing aside from blood loss, but here I am."

Reynare and Freed just stares at Kuro fearfully. But Reynare a bit thankful.

Then, Kuro blackouts.

...

"This is X and Night Watch deep inside the Gremory district", Night Watch says into his mic. "We will be heading inside the Gremory's main headquarters in just a few minutes via helicopter. Do we have permission to proceed?"

_"Affirmative, you have permission to proceed",_ the voice in Night Watch's and X's earpiece says. _"Remain cautious and eyes peeled. Good hunting."_

Night Watch yaws the Pave Hawk helicopter towards Kuoh Academy with X in the cargo area, only a kilometer or so in air.

"Was it really necessary to get a helo just to see the Gremory Peerage", X shouts over to Night Watch.

"Yes, it is", Night Watch shouts back, "we gotta be prepared in every way we can for this kind of shit."

"Alright, but did we really have to bring the rest of the guys?"

Night Watch looks back into the cargo area at the four masked people, then focuses back into the sky. "It's good to have the whole family here. The big guy is gonna love the reunion."

"Aye, Night Watch", one of the masked figures shouts in a deep British accent, "since when did you find the hunter of the hunters?"

"Reaper, buddy. One of our 'clients' just decided to spill every information we need", Night Watch answers. "He was crying like a bitch."

"Good hunting, mate", Reaper replies.

Another masked figure, between X and Reaper, asks, "You think he'll wanna see us when he's in condition? I don't think I would wanna see him if he's at that point."

Night Watch pauses for a moment. "Just get ready to deploy, Shadow. Everyone, hook up for drop!"

"What about Jade, here", X says, "her bust is gonna get in the way again."

"Shut the fuck up", the masked, curvy female figure replies.

"Sorry to say this Jade", Night Watch starts, "but he's right. Can you fly?"

Jade just sighs and looks down. "Yeah, I'll fly."

...

"What are the whereabouts of Kuro", Rias sternly asks Kiba, who is standing in front of Rias' desk.

"I told you", Kiba starts, "he just disappeared after we finished our conversation."

"This is indeed bad", Akeno says to herself, standing beside Rias.

"Indeed", Rias replies. She folds her hands together and puts them on her chin with her eyes closed.

Koneko just enters the candle-lit room, and plainly says, "Kuro is not even at his old home."

Then, everyone's worries tenses.

"Wait", Kiba says, his expression in horror, "you don't think he went to see Azazel?"

As the question rang through the room, everyone's expression falls to the same as Kiba.

Suddenly, the windows bursts in, caused by three masked figures hanging upside down from their ropes, each with a USP.45 pistol ready at their right hands. But before Rias and her Peerage made their attack, a hooded figure appeared out of their cloaking device with the same pistol pointed at the back of Rias' head.

"Tell them to stand down", the hooded guy demands of Rias.

No response.

"We are not here to fight again", the hooded guy reassures, holstering his pistol under his jacket. "We are here to talk; that is all."

...

"Our importance of bringing him to our organization for testing is very crucial", Night Watch says, sitting on the couch across from Rias and her Peerage with his group. "Without him, our organization is going to fall and we won't be able to eradicate unneeded devils and fallen angels without such blood he posses."

"I see your point", Rias replies, sipping her warm tea, "but Kuro is needed to remain here. If he were to regain all of his memories, then things will only fall apart. And what is this 'needing his blood'? You are only using him as a tool for your own development against his will, which might turn him against you at some point."

"You shouldn't have to worry about us if he turns against our organization. We'll have it under control."

"Do you understand his own power", Akeno blurts. "And just using him as your own testing rat for your stupid development on biological weaponry is only unfitting for all of us here, including Kuro. Rias and I known him for many years, enough for us to know that we can't back down from letting him go."

"All we are asking is that when we find him-"

"We know what you are asking", Rias says, cutting Night Watch off, "and we are saying no."

"What if we just let him decide at the end", Jade insists.

Everyone turns to her, although with a positive stare.

"She's right", Kiba says in agreement.

"Well, instead of being sitting ducks here, why not go after the kid", Shadow snapped of impatience.

"Well, let's move", Reaper replies with his British accent. "We'll check around where the lad lived and you can check the abandoned complex of warehouses."

"But-", Rias starts, but being cut off with Akeno's touch on her right shoulder.

-One Day Earlier-

"Who are you", Kuro shouts in the middle of a pitch black room. "Let me out of here!"

Silence.

Kuro yells in rage at the empty, dark room, followed by a huge, violent burst of flames from his mouth.

"Come out and fight you fucking worthless animal! Come on!"

His entire body is now engulfed in bright, orange flames.

Then, a door creaks open from behind, followed by a shadowy figure pushed inside the room.

Kuro gives off a demonic snarling look at the figure, his K-9 teeth growing larger, then he charges for them.

"No, get me the fuck outta here", the figure, supposedly a man, shouts in cold fear.

A sleek, thin blade of ice forms on Kuro's forearm, giving him the chance to wield it through the man's skull. A perfect, clean cut in the center of his head.

Another emerges inside the room, but no fear is given off.

Kuro just stands in his spot, looking over his aflamed shoulder.

"Now, weren't you not suppose to use that mind power at all", the figure asks, sounding calm.

Kuro's eyes widens, his flames giving away, and the blade of ice melting fast on his forearm.

_And oh yeah, over 1.5 thousand views on this series. Really appreciate your support. You have no idea :)_

_-The Red Merc_


	8. Hunter Awakened

"Who the hell are you", Kuro asks, now suddenly calmed down.

Candles lights up all over the room, revealing the man at the other end of the cobblestone room. He looks to be in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs hanging a little over his red-ish or so eyes. He has on some sort of grey robe coming down nearly to the ground.

"I am Azazel, Kuro Izunami", he replies with a smirk.

"So, you know me that well?"

"I know you 'very' well. We have known each other for many, many years now."

He walks forward to Kuro, turns him around to face each other, and slides his bang over to his left eye.

Kuro smacks his hand away from his hair and sternly says, "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I may be your friend", Azazel replies, continuing to fix Kuro's hair, "but you sadly may not know that."

"Can you leave my hair alone", Kuro says, smacking his hand away again.

"No, you have something wrong right there", Azazel says, fixing his hair yet again.

"Stop that!"

"No, it's so messed up."

"How?"

"First off, it's just sticking out all over the place-"

"What, really?!" Kuro streaks his hands hard on his hair, trying to lay down all the pointed ends flat. Then, he realizes what just happened. "Fuck you."

Azazel just smiles, then turning into a chuckle, and then laughter. Kuro, too, follows along with the laughter.

Then, after a moment of trying to cease the laughing matter, Azazel finally says, "I'll just get to the point. Do you want to regain every bit of your memory?"

Kuro immediately ceases his laughter, now his eyes widened. "But I can only gain faint and blurry memories every time I try."

"What about killing that man over there", Azazel asks, nodding towards the half-headless corpse on the ground. "Did you gain anything while you were in the moment? Or perhaps when I sent Raynare to go after you. Did you see anything then?"

Kuro takes a moment to think it over, suddenly turning glum. "Only faint memories of Raynare and I. Nothing when I killed that man."

"I'm sorry for making you kill someone you didn't know. But we were just making sure if that would at least help a little."

"Not a problem."

Azazel pauses for a moment to think. "Do you have a red necklace with you? Kinda glowing, in the shape of a golden nugget, something with those features?"

Kuro reaches for his left pants pocket and touches the tips of his fingers on a small object. He pulls it out and holds the glowing red necklace in front of him. "Sure do."

Azazel can visibly see the unbelievable look on Kuro's face, so he asks, "Didn't know it was there, did you?"

"To be honest, I forgot I took it from my place yesterday."

"I see."

They both eye the small, glowing red nugget held on a thick piece of string. But, as Kuro stares longer, his head suddenly starts experiencing some sharp pain.

"Well", Kuro finally asks, expecting Azazel to do something.

"Right." Azazel eyes the object carefully with his index finger and thumb rubbing his goatee or whatever kind of stache he has along on his chin and jaw. "Put it on."

Kuro does as he says and raises the necklace open just over his head.

_Get ready..._

Kuro lays the necklace over his head, but immediately experiences a horrible amount of pain in his head again. Even greater than before when he put on his mask. So, he collapses to the floor, reach for the necklace to just get rid of it from his neck.

"No, you must go through it", Azazel shouts over Kuro's yelling, now kneeling over the boy. "I'm sorry, but you must endure it."

Kuro then tries to refrain himself from ridding the chance to know who and what he truly is.

Azazel lays his hand on Kuro's shoulder as he sits in front of him, also not pleased with the painful sight his 'friend' is enduring.

...

Raynare enters the room to find a passed out Kuro laying on his side at the far end of the room with Azazel sitting next to him with his eyes closed, rubbing Kuro's shoulder gently.

"What happened", she asks, hurriedly walking to the two.

"Shh, the young man is regaining his memories", replies Azazel, his eyes still closed.

Raynare's eyes widens, as well as becoming slightly glassy. "So, he will..."

"Yes, he'll feel how he felt of you in the past. But, as well as the Gremory Peerage."

Instead of feeling angry towards the last sentence, she instead kneels next Kuro and looks down at his hair, which is covering most of his face. She then brushes his hair aside and stares at his closed eyes.

"It's quite rare to see you like this over a man", Azazel says, still stroking his friend's shoulder. "Actually, never to a human like him."

No response.

"Cute, isn't he?"

No response.

Azazel peeks open one of his eyes and looks over to Raynare, who is leaning her head over Kuro's face. Her lips pressed against his forehead. Azazel just smirks and closes his eye again.

_This is a rare scene for us Fallen Angels,_ Azazel thinks to himself. _I guess that proves how special this boy is to everyone._

...

"The whole area has been swept twenty times over already", X complains, sitting in the abandoned sewage tunnel, "so can we just go now and pinpoint another location for another search?"

Night Watch, who is standing beside X and looking down at some wrist computer on his forearm, just shrugs, then says, "I guess. It's nearly nightfall anyway."

"Sir", Jade's voice says into Night Watch's and X's earpiece, "we may have found a trace of 'Kuro'. But it led to a dead end."

_Shit._ Night watch press on his earpiece and says, "Copy. We're falling back. Repeat, everyone fall back to the tunnel for pick up."

X is looking up at the dark, orange sky with thin layers of streaming clouds across the chilling sky. "It's getting really close to his favorite season."

Night Watch slumps down next to X, digging his gloved hand under his mask to rub his cheek. "It's already winter."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday." He then pulls out his hand from his mask and lays his arm across his chest. "I'm actually starting to miss the guy."

"We all are", X quickly replies. "Hell, even the new leader is starting to miss him. Mainly because he just wants to get rid of the commanding position."

The two chuckles slightly.

"Another thing I should add", Night Watch says, "we fucking suck at search and rescues."

X just smiles in the shadow under his hood. "I don't disagree with you there."

...

"Akeno", Rias says, standing atop a roof of a small, abandoned church with her Peerage, "it seems as though there's another stray devil around."

"My, my", Akeno replies with a smile, "after so long, I can have a long, fun time torturing my worthless worms."

"Kiba, Koneko; move in and lure it outside of the church. It doesn't seem it will take an effect on us."

Both Koneko and Kiba nods at their master's order, now jumping off of the building and heading into the small church.

"President", Akeno starts, standing by Rias, "it is starting to grow late." She looks up at the dark, orange sky. "After this stray devil, shall we head back and continue the search tomorrow?"

Rias folds her right arm across her chest, and under her breast, and holds her other arm up to her chin. "I suppose it would be suitable. We do have contractors to tend to this evening, anyway."

After a moment of silence, a body suddenly bursts through the front of the church and into a tree ahead, bringing the two girls wide-eyed.

"The training sure has paid of", Rias compliments with a smile. But her smile quickly faded as the dust cleared from the body. "Koneko!"

Then, another body bursts out of the church and plummets hard in the ground next to Koneko, creating a small crater. So, both Akeno and Rias jumps down from the church's roof to the damaged entrance, looking into the large hole.

A guy standing on a pew who has a fit figure, which makes him to look in his 20's, is wearing all black with a shirt that has pockets on the sleeve and many pockets on his pants, and a hardened, black mask with a faded red stripe going over his left socket.

The man waves at the two women, then calls out in a somewhat deep, moderated voice, "Hey, ladies! I took out this stupid stray for ya!" He holds up a deformed head, possibly a man.

Both, Akeno and Rias just growls at the man, highly annoyed by just the sight of him. And, yes, even Akeno is in the heat.

"Well, it may seem that you're mad", the man responds to their expression, dragging out 'mad'. "So, I'll see you four later. Oh, might want to fix the loli chick and Mr. Pretty Boy. Ciao!"

And just like that, he disappears into nothing like he entered a wormhole, dropping the head on the pew he was standing on.

"Akeno", Rias starts, now worried, "get Koneko and Kiba ready to head back to the Occult Research Club in my jumper circle."

"Yes, Rias", Akeno replies, hurrying to the passed out Koneko and Kiba.

_He decides to show himself, _Rias thinks to herself_, that man sure has guts to show himself again._

_Hey guys, another brief message to be relayed to you. My chapter productivity is low, yes. BUT DO NOT WORRY; i will keep this series up, I promise you that. So, don't get your panties in a bunch, I will keep this up for you. So, have faith in my productivity. Thank you guys for your support on 2,000 views! It means a lot; you have no idea. Thank you, again_

_-The Red Merc_


	9. Pained Memories

-9 Hours Ago-

"Ok, everyone", the teacher says, "do not forget to have your printouts and essay ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last day for your essays to be turned in."

Then, like that, the bell rings for switching classes.

"Hey, Kuro", some girl with blue, long hair and dark hazel eyes says besides Kuro's desk, "care to hang out with me and some of my friends later on after school?"

"Sorry, I have a club meeting after school, followed by my job", Kuro replies with a reassuring smile and his voice smooth and seductive than before.

"Aw", the girl sadly responds, slightly flustered. "Maybe later, ok?"

"Yeah, maybe". Kuro then gets up from his desk and leaves the classroom, but was stopped by Kiba at the door.

"Kuro, we need you at the school house", Kiba says with the handsome smile of his.

"Yeah, sure thing", Kuro replies with the same smile.

As the two walks down the hall together, the girl all around just stares at the two dreamily, ready to pass out.

...

"Kuro, sit", Rias sternly says to Kuro.

Kuro does so, startled by her tone. As he did so, Kiba leaves out the door, leaving Rias and Kuro alone in the candle-lit room.

"Something the matter", Kuro uneasily asks.

"Your whereabouts were unknown yesterday, so we would like to know where you were", Rias demands.

_What's this feeling? _"I was going to the sewage tunnel, then, afterwards, I left to explore the city more to kinda get more familiar with it."

"I see." Rias puts her index finger and thumb on her chin as she narrows her eyes in thought. "You completely worried us."

_It starting to hurt. _"Rias..."

"Hm?" She looks up at Kuro.

"What was I to you back then? Before I lost my memories?"

Rias hesitates for a moment, trying to search her book of lies. But, yet, she couldn't lie to her old love. "You was a precious treasure to me."

"I see. Rias, I-"

"Did you regain your memories", Rias asks, cutting Kuro off.

"No", Kuro quickly answers. _Shit, they can't know. Otherwise, I'm fucked._

"I see." Rias gets up from her seat then starts walking to Kuro, suddenly straddling herself in his lap and places her hands on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kuro."

Then, before Kuro could even process this, Rias presses her lips against Kuro's, her eyes closed as if she's into the moment. But, Kuro senses something.

Kuro's eyes shoots wide open. _Akeno is outside the door!_

But before he could push Rias away, her tongue slips in between Kuro's lips, taunting each other's tongues.

_Rias._

As she pulled back, a string of saliva slowly comes out of connection between the two's lips, now staring into each other's eyes dreamily.

_Rias._

Rias takes Kuro's right hand and places it on her right breast. "Do you feel my heart throbbing, Kuro?"

_You are way to big for me to even feel the strongest heart beat. _"Yes, I can."

Rias then leans in immediately and continues to taunt Kuro's tongue with her's.

_No, Rias, stop._

But Kuro's mind is completely lost. He only snakes his arms to Rias' sides down to her hips, now deep into the moment.

Rias then pulls back, realizing all that she's doing. She gets out of Kuro's lap and walks out of the room, to find Akeno standing in front of the door with her eyes hiding under her bangs. With this sight, Rias charges out of the building with tears draining from her eyes.

"Rias", Kuro desperately shouts from the window.

But, she keeps on running, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

"Fuck." As Kuro turns around to chase after her, he bumps into Akeno, who was standing directly behind Kuro.

"Kuro", Akeno quietly says.

"Hold on, I gotta go-"

Akeno cuts him off as she buries her face in his chest, lightly weeping. "We are all losing it. Please, regain your memories already."

_This feeling again. It makes my chest hurt._ "Akeno, I gotta go." Kuro then rushes out the door and off campus, to his home.

_From last night as I gained my memories, I thought it would be clear. But, instead, it was all blurry. _Kuro keeps running. _Why?_

Kuro enters his home, then slumps in his couch. "What a fucking way to start the day", Kuro mutters to himself, his hand dug into his bang.

...

Misa rings the doorbell to Kuro's house.

As the door creaks open, Kuro's visible, dark red eye widens as he looks at Misa, so he shuts the door.

"Hey, dumbass, open up", Misa shouts, knocking on the door harshly.

Kuro opens the door again slightly, looking through the crack, then says, "Yeah, Misa?"

Misa just pushes the door open and enters through the door nonchalantly. "What's wrong with you? You weren't here yesterday, and I had no way of contacting you."

"Uh-huh." Kuro goes in the kitchen and takes a can of Coke from the fridge.

As Misa sits on the couch in the living room, she fiddles with her fingers for a bit, looking down.

"You're alright?" The voice was from behind suddenly, his voice smooth and warm and sending a chill up her spine.

She turns to face Kuro, an inch from his from. "What are you-"

Her weak and quiet voice was interrupted by Kuro's same, but now quiet voice. "Care to explain to me what _you_ were doing?"

She looks into his visible red eye, then, like a spell cast over her, she answered, "I was looking for you."

"I see. And care to explain where?" His eye focused into her dark brown eyes, very carefully.

"Around the area of your old home."

"I see." He pulls back from her eyes, taking a sip from his Coke. "My apologies."

"What was that?" Misa's voice was back to the sassy tone as before.

He then sits on the couch beside her, drinking his Coke. "Nothing at all. So, how was your day?"

...

"Brother-"

"Onii-san." Sirzechs sits on his throne as he interrupted her, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his head held by his knuckles with a warming smile.

"I'm not in the mood." Rias spoke with a stern tone.

The tone in her voice brought her brother to look up at her, his eyes narrowed with curiosity. "Well, care to explain your problem?"

With a shake of her head, she replies, "Not worth talking about. It's just that..." She looks down at the floor, her eyes becoming glassy.

"It was Kuro, was it? Did her regain any memories?"

"No, or at least not that I may know of. But, we did come in contact."

"Contact?" A small grin then spreads on the corner of his lips.

Rias sighs at her brother's nosiness. "Intimate contact."

"I see." He then wears a warm grin. "Well isn't that sweet. But, be careful."

As Rias looks up at Sirzechs, he stood with his expression now serious.

"Do not allow him to regain any of his memories, otherwise the three factions will be having a difficult war only against him and his Hunters."

She tries to read what is running around his mind through his darkened eyes. "As you wish, broth-"

"O-nii-san." He broke up the words with the same warming grin, then sits back down.

"Yes, um, Onii-san." She then disappears in her jumper circle with the symbol of her family household.

As Sirzechs sighs and sets his cheek on his knuckles, a woman with white hair and purple maid uniform, as well with her bust size not well hidden, enters the room through the large set of doors.

"Is there anything to report, Grayfia?" He spoke with his eyes closed in slight frustration.

"Yes", Grayfia answers, "Kuro's aura activity and powers has spiked since last night."

"This is becoming quite troublesome", he replies, rubbing his face in annoyance.

...

"Rias", Kiba spoke as he enters the candle lit Occult Research club's room, "there has been a stray devil lurking around the south eastern warehouses, as usual. Shall we confront them?"

Rias is in the shower, now finishing up. She exits into the main meeting room with only a towel wrapped around her. "Yes, gather everyone here as we set up to leave."

Kiba bows slightly, then graciously replies, "As you wish." He then leaves out of the room.

As Rias slips on her dark purple, curvy designed lingerie, followed by her school uniform, she sits back on the couch tiredly. Her wet, crimson hair dampens the couch as it spreads over the head rest and lays on her shoulders.

_What troubles we must go through for you, Kuro, _she thought to herself, eyes beginning to grow heavier by the second.

_And that other day..._ She then thought of the other day when her Peerage found Kuro beat them to their stray they were suppose to punish.

_... what was he doing?_

She thought over many things, drifting off into a brief sleep until her Peerage enters the room.

"Where to", Akeno then asks, though not in her usual, sweet voice. More like hurt and quiet.

"Warehouse district at the south east of our territory", Rias replies, rubbing her sleepy eyes and getting up.

...

Kuro then goes downstairs, drying off his hair with another towel wrapped around his waist. He passes the passed out Misa on the couch with a bottle of sake in hand. He chuckles lightly at the display, then picks up her wallet from the floor. Even though he wasn't the type to snoop around, he caught a glimpse of a picture of some anime character.

"Another Black Butler fangirl, hm?" He chuckles lightly as he stares at the picture of Sebastian Michaelis.

Then he looks in the reflection of the dark window ahead, his dark bang slightly draped over his right eye, and his average, but more defined, muscular and slim body. Then back at Sebastian. Then back at the reflection.

"You two look so much alike", Misa mutters lowly, half asleep.

Kuro looks down at her, her eyes half lidded. "No, we are not", he replies to her statement, tossing both her wallet and picture beside her.

"You two have the same style, same body. But you're shorter and a bit younger. And you have red eyes, ladies all over you two", she eases herself up, rubbing her eyes. "But, you are real. You have those eyes. You made an army. You two still scream with sexy."

"Ah", he realizes, sitting on the couch beside her's, "part of one of your hangovers." Then, he realizes a piece of her statement. "Wait, what?"

She is red and flustered as she crawls towards Kuro seductively. "Come to Jade, baby."

Kuro then backs away, holding up his towel around his waist. "Um, I gotta go back upstairs."

Then, he hurries along upstairs, leaving the other towel he used to dry his hair on the couch.

...

-30 Minutes Ago-

Misa stood at their doorway of Kuro's room, slightly flustered, but now sober. "It's late. Why are you wearing that?"

Kuro looks over his shoulder at her, gazing at the corner of the socket of his mask. "I'm going out on an op."

She tilts her head, acting as if she's confused. "What're you talking about?"

As he turns and steps closer and closer to her, his gaze then turns into a glare, hiding in the shadows of the sockets. "Enough with the manipulation. I remember now, and I don't need to to act like you only met me for a few years."

Misa slowly back up into the hallway. "Wh-What're you talking about?" Her tone was nervous, yet trying to keep calm.

"I know who you are and what I am. But, as a member of the Hunters, you cannot tell the others of my location. How copy, Jade?"

As he now pins her against the wall with her arms binded above her, her face an inch from his hardened, damaged mask, she nods. "Clear, sir."

He lets go of her, checking all of his clothing, securing straps on his pants and shirts so no color of his skin is revealed. "I'll be out for that stray. 0-1 did spot one in the south east district, did they?"

She nods again, still stricken with little fear.

"Tell them to abandon the op. Rias's Peerage is on there way over there anyway." Noticing her expression, he raises his gloved hand on her head and gently rubs in her hair. "Thank you."

Then, he vanishes in a midst of flames right in front of her, leaving her in shock.

...

-After-

"Gottagobye!" The masked man then vanishes.

Kuro appears out of ice in his abandoned sewage tunnel, his old home. He unstraps his mask, gasping heavily and trembling. "Damn adrenaline..."

He collapses on his hands and knees, gasping. Then, a voice spoke from behind. "So, it's you again!" His voice was crazed and young. "And it's the legendary Cross too!"

Kuro looks over his shoulder from the ground , then stumbles to his stand and strapping on his mask.

"Come on, I want to see how good you really are." Freed's eyes widens at the sight of his masked, all black military appearance as he stood. "Oh yes, let's fight already!"

"Do as you wish." Kuro's voice was gravelly as if speaking through a low microphone. "I don't mind a small spar with you anyway."

"Spar?!" He laughs crazily. "No, I want you to try to kill me while I try to kill you."

He just shrugs. "As you wish." His red eyes glows under the shadows of his mask's sockets.

_Hello friendly and joyous readers! I hope you will PLEASE excuse my update to be so late, but hey; at least I'm keeping this up to the end, right? Well, anyways, I hope that you find the story to be in your interests. If there is something you may want to comment about, such as confusing plots, not enough details here and there, or if you just want to say something, then you are more than welcome to post your comment down below or whatever. Thank you guys very much, more to come :)_

_-The Red Merc_


	10. Family Made Whole

"As you wish." Kuro stood in his spot at the entrance of the tunnel, his gloved hands stuffed in the main pockets of his pants. Then, it began to rain, light drizzles.

Freed unsheathes a Light sword from his side, then a pistol from the other. "Now, we'll have some fun!"

Freed charges at the masked man, but he slid to the side, only making Freed to thrust his blade in the air just an inch from his mask. So, Freed quickly brought up his pistol and shot at the center of Kuro's mask, or at least where he stood.

"Too slow; pay close attention to your enemy and predict their movement." Kuro's voice was heard from behind.

Freed just sneers as he turns around with his gun raised, firing a few shots to Kuro. The bullets, though, quickly burned into nothing but light smoke right before they reached his chest.

"Know your enemy's abilities. For example, your's is short tempered and reckless." Kuro sneers underneath his mask, eyeing Freed carefully.

"I didn't come here for lessons", Freed shouts in anger, charging at his opponent again. "I know how to kill!"

Kuro stood there, then brings his arm back, like a punch as a sleek, thin blade of alloy metal forms on his forearm, the tip long at sharp enough to dig into the barrel of Freed's gun.

"If overwhelmed..."

As Kuro steps past Freed, ripping the barrel of his gun into pieces, he swifts into a 180 through the rain, facing his back.

"... retreat."

He thrusts his arm to Freed's back sending the sharp, thin blade to his spine. Before the blade even pierced his back, Freed maneuvers to the side with one foot, then sends his sword into Kuro's neck. The rain grew more rapid, and only a little heavier.

Freed then laughs maniacally, holding Kuro up with his sword dug into his throat. "I told you a shitty legend like you wouldn't even stand a chance against me!" He leans in close to Kuro's mask, speaking softly now. "I knew your other identity. Reynare told me all about it, even what you were."

Kuro remains silent and still.

"Oh, I suppose that not even you can handle the Holy Sword? Excalibur? Do you remember when you went to the housing of the Holy Sword Project and took our subjects from us? It was a shame."

Kuro's body slowly began to slide off of the Holy Sword.

"Does it hurt? Now that you're gone, I'll take your precious women and make them mine. I'll turn your slutty devils into my personal sluts." He then kicks Kuro off of his blade, falling back on his own puddle of blood and mud.

"Now, to remove your mask to confirm that you are who you are..." Freed lowers his hand to his mask, but jumped back as the sockets of Kuro's mask leaks out bright flames immediately, the rain making hissing noises as it evaporates from the touch of his clothes and mask.

Kuro snatches at his wrist as he sits up, holding onto him with a harsh death grip. "You underestimated me, disgusting, filthy human."

As Kuro spoke underneath his mask, his voice was more deeper and demonic. He then pulls Freed down, an inch from his mask, staring, feared, into Kuro's fire-leaking sockets.

"Now, I believe it's time to know your place." Kuro then slams Freed hard into the ground by his neck to him, still locking eyes into Freed's as he spoke demonically again, "Do you not agree?"

Freed's eyes widens in fear, then spoke with a shaky, stuttering tone, "W-What the hell a-are you?!"

"Oh? I thought you knew." A wide grin spreads across his lips underneath his mask, but was interrupted by a black, glowing spear piercing into his back and through his chest.

As both Kuro and Freed turns to see the intruder, a woman with black, feathered wings and heeled boots, a black miniskirt, and black trenchcoat, low enough to reveal her cleavage even from the far distance. Her navy blue hair waves through the raining air, like it's not dampening at all as she lowers herself to ground level from a far distance.

"It may seem that the stray we wanted to kill turns out to be the Legendary Cross", the woman says as she touched the muddy ground, remaining calm with a small smirk.

Then, a man behind her follows the same entrance like the buxom woman, his wings folding into his back as he touched the ground. His black fedora covers his eyes slightly in a shadow, his trenchcoat wore over his white dress shirt along with an ascot in between the collars.

"Ah, hello old friend", he spoke calmly, his expression blank. "Do you wish to do jobs for us again?"

Kuro lets go of Freed's throat, ripping out the dark, glowing spear from his chest without showing pain, looking at the woman. "What is the reason for your intrusion, Kalawarner?" He then turns to the man. "And what of the immediate invitation, Dohnaseek?"

The two Fallen Angels turns their gaze to the choking Freed. Then, Kalawarner spoke sweetly, "First off, do you mind if we take out priest back?"

Kuro looks down at Freed as he stood himself up on his hands and knees, then he nods his head to go to the group of two.

Freed quickly got up then hurries into Kalawarner's arms.

"Well, think about my invitation", Dohnaseek spoke plainly, turning to leave. "Now with your regained memories, we may need you back in service."

Kuro's flaming eyes soon died down, then, with his normal voice, replies, "Just be sure you keep the kid out of trouble. And Kalawarner?"

The woman looks to Kuro with a smirk as he lifts his mask only away from his mouth. "Hm?"

Kuro made a kissy face to her, then shows his grin. "To you both, I wish to never join your group again."

Then, the four disappears from their spots simultaneously, leaving the tunnel's area empty again with the rapid, light rainfall.

...

"He's back again, and we have not enough time to train until his next unknown attack", Rias spoke from behind her desk, her Peerage sitting around in the meeting room.

"Agreed", Akeno replies, sipping at her tea as she sat beside Kiba, "so in order to apprehend this problem, we may need a new form of tactic when hunting down strays, or at least an extra member."

"What about Kuro", Kiba asks. "He is already a devil, so all we really need to do is to just give him the Gremory household's symbol."

Koneko nibbles at her sweet bread, then nods in agreement.

Although, Rias just sighs as she closes her eyes and leans back in her chair tiredly. "That may be the way to take down Cross, but we may not be able to contain Kuro's memories to remain unknown to himself."

Everyone remains silent but Akeno, sipping her tea. "If taking down Cross means Kuro getting involved, then it cannot be helped. If he regains his memories, though, then we have no choice but to accept it and help him."

Everyone but Akeno sipping at her tea fell under silence again.

"Akeno is right", Kiba finally agrees. "We should confront Kuro and persuade him to join our Peerage."

"As what, exactly", Rias then questions, still leaning back in her chair. "If he was to join the Peerage, then what piece should he be?"

"When Kuro was still an Angel, he was then resurrected after his death as a Devil", Akeno answers. "And with that said, he was resurrected by Rias's brother, Lucifer, as his Knight. So, I believe we should not worry of such a case."

Again, everyone falls into silence, but was soon broken off as Rias sits back up with a sigh. "Kiba, go to Kuro's homeroom and retrieve him to us."

Kiba gets up without a word then heads out the door.

...

_What a damn night that was_, Kuro thought to himself, laying sleepily on his desk in homeroom. _Never again will those three mess with me._

He then thought of Rias and her Peerage. _I hope I didn't tip them off too much, either._

A girl, the same as before, goes to Kuro, poking his arm lightly as she sweetly says, "Kuro, my friend wanted to ask you-"

He hears a loud shushing noise from another girl, then light giggles.

"_I_ wanted to ask you if-"

She was cut off as Kuro sits up and looks at her sleepily. "My apologies, but I'm in no interests for relationships at the moment." Then, he gives her a warm smile.

The girl just nods after a moment, smiling back. "Ok. Thanks Kuro."

She then left as he lays his head back down.

_Memories lost..._

_And there she goes_, Kuro thought to himself, referring to the voice in his head.

_Not your's, but their's..._

The thought was then interrupted as Kiba's voice spoke through the room, "Is Kuro Izunami here?"

Kuro raises his head, giving Kiba a small smile, then gets up and goes to Kiba. "Yeah, I'm here."

Kiba smiles back, but then turns to shock as Kuro slings his arm over his neck, walking down the hall with a brotherly image.

"What is it do you guys need now", Kuro then asks as they exit the school, heading towards the old schoolhouse.

"Just showing you around the Occult Research Club", Kiba replies with an uneasy smile. "That's all."

The two then enters the old schoolhouse and upstairs. Kuro, though, hesitates at each step, remembering the times he visited this place constantly when he first came here. The atmosphere of the love and happiness immediately wraps around him in warmth as he reached the top of the stairs, bringing him to a slight grin.

"Now, if you may..." Kiba opens the door to the meeting room, allowing Kuro to enter first.

Kuro stood at the doorway, his arms crossed and eyes closed, showing a fake angry look. "What is it do you all need with me?"

As Rias stood and was about to start for Kuro, Akeno had already beat her to him, clung to his arm. Kuro's eyes shot open as he looked down at her.

"Um, anyway." He then looks up at the angered Rias. "What do you want? I didn't come here just to visit."

As Rias sat down, she closes her eyes and replies, "We want you to join our Peerage."

_Really? Join you guys?_ A small smirk spread across the corner of his lips as he sat, Akeno still wrapped around his arm and nuzzling into his bicep. "What's the catch?"

"There is none. You just join our Peerage until your death and remain as my servant, as well as my fighter." She then folds her arms underneath her breasts.

Kuro averts her eyes from Rias as her breasts appears firmer and bigger, then nervously replies, "Uh, yeah sure."

Everyone's eyes shot open wide with shock, silence filling the room.

"Are you sure you don't need to think of this", Kiba asks, his voice sounding surprised.

"I thought and I decided", Kuro replies, closing his eyes again, making sure that his bang is covering most of his right eye. "I'll join."

Rias pauses for a moment, then walks to Kuro, holding out her hand. "Take my hand and you'll be embed in my family's symbol and made my servant."

He hesitates for a moment, then takes her hand, locking his dark, red eyes with Rias green, blue eyes, then says, "Hurry it up, I got class to go to."

She smiles slightly in reply, then gripped his hand as she started the process, then adds, "Don't worry about your piece. From what I gathered, you already have a Knight piece in you from my brother. And considering of what you are, it may take a few minutes."

Kuro already knew, but he nods then relaxes as she continues the process.

The Gremory symbol slowly fades in on his right hand.

_Will my behavior change? What will now become of me? Will I still be able to lose my sanity like before?_ All of Kuro's thoughts whirls in his mind as he relaxes.

_Only your's will remain..._

That same voice interrupted his thoughts. Whatever she meant.

_Hello loving readers! I'm still holding up my promise to bring you more chapters over time. There will NOT be a week passing without at least 1 chapter. So, keep your hopes up for the time being. Only a couple more chapters to go :)_

_-The Red Merc_


	11. Stalking Perv and Contractor

"I'm your Devil, at your service", Kuro graciously says to a woman as he bows with his right arm across his chest, wearing his usual black and white school uniform.

A woman, whom is standing in the doorway of a large house, looks astonished and surprised, but just smiles as she replies sweetly, "Oh, yes, those flyers. And now do you want my soul?"

Even though the woman was joking, Kuro stood straight with a warming smile, then replies, "Yes, so please hand it over."

The woman then fades into an awkward smile. "Um, you're kidding right?"

He couldn't hold it in, so he begins to start laughing lightly. "Yes, I am. My apologies, Mistress."

She stood shocked as Kuro leans down, taking her right hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "O-Oh my", she spoke nervously, placing her other hand on her cheek.

He stood straight again, giving the woman a warm smile. "Actually, you don't really have to owe me anything in return but just your presence. Or anything else you may want to offer."

"Oh, okay then. Please, come inside." She steps aside, allowing the elder teen to enter her large, wealthy house.

Kuro's eyes gazes at every expensive looking items, such as the vase, the pictures, the electronics, the warm fireplace... _Wow._

"Quite nice, hm", she asks, closing the door and making her way to the flat, fixed couch. But, when she sat, she let out a long sigh of relief. "It's been a long day at work for me, so I get just as exhausted as I am."

"Oh?" Kuro only stood beside the bar behind her.

Noticing his position, she motions him to sit next to her. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to kidnap you."

At her comment, Kuro chuckles lightly, then sits on the couch at the opposite side of her. Still flat and fixed like a few rectangles just like the woman sat in, but it was so comfortable.

"So, what kind of service do you do?"

"Well, it all depends on my contractor. But, I do any kind of services."

"Any kind of services, hm? How interesting."

Noticing what she meant, Kuro threw his arms in front of him as defense. "All but that kind of service, Mistress."

She giggles lightly, then thinks for a minute, looking towards Kuro, who still has his hands in front of him in defense, then finally suggests, "Mind cooking for me tonight?"

He then lowers his hands in his lap as he answers, "As you wish. And what would you like?"

"Just surprise me that has an amazing taste."

This brought a slight grin across Kuro's lips. "As you wish." He then got up and went towards the bar, and into the kitchen.

Just for a brief moment, Kuro took note of each cooking equipment she has in store. And it may appear she has the perfect stuff. So, he grabbed a pot, pan, whisk, and a few miscellaneous foods. Then, he got to work on the flat stove. Only a few minutes had passed before he got everything on a large plate and small bowl, entering the living room with the plate and bowl in hand and utensils in the other.

"Gyoza with fried rice covered in seaweed and soy sauce, along with a bowl of warm soup." Kuro lowers the meal on the coffee table in front of her, then lays the utensils next to the meal.

"Wow, that was quick." She eyes the warm meal with widened eyes. "And it looks delicious."

Kuro sits across from her, hands in his lap, then replies with a warm smile, "Please, enjoy."

She begins to eat quietly, then notices that Kuro's main visible red eye is elsewhere as he wears a blank expression, so she asks, "Is everything alright?"

He blinks back into reality as he faces the gorgeous woman again, then gives her a warm smile as he answers, "Yes, I was just remembering some stuff. It's been a long and interesting day for me."

"Long and intereting day, huh?" She finishes her rice and begins with her gyoza before adding, "I understand."

...

Only 2 weeks had passed, nearing closer to winter break. And things are beginning to sum up. Strays are becoming feared of Kuro, which are bringing them to believe that he has regained memories. With that, only a few has been spreading the not-yet-proven rumor.

Kuro is walking along the sidewalk after school, surrounded by girls as he wears a warm smile, listening to each of them. But, he senses something usually common nowadays. So, he looks to the side as he stops, eyeing a boy with the same uniform but with a red shirt underneath his coat hiding behind a bush.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I need to go this way", he warmly says to the girls.

"Well we'll go with you", one of the girls beg.

"I'll be fine on my own from here on out. All of you should get going."

After a moment of hesitation, the girls then leaves as a group along the way. Now, Kuro turns to the bush the boy is hiding in, then starts towards him.

The boy shakens slightly, but doesn't leave his spot.

"What are you doing here", Kuro sternly asks, kneeling in front of the bush.

No response.

"Look, you're not a very good hider, so I suggest to talk. At least through the bush, would you?"

The fellow highschooler only pokes out a part of his head, revealing his dark brown, messy hair, then spoke, "I was, uh, observing you."

"Observing, huh", Kuro replies with a question, then letting out a sigh. "What's you name, bud?"

"Issei Hyoudo." His voice was quiet.

_Issei..._

_Shit._ "Issei, huh", Kuro says with a warming tone. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Issei finally stood from the bush, looking down at Kuro, who is knelt down in front of the bush. "I'm fine on my own, Kuro."

Kuro looks up at the boy, then asks curiously, "How do you know my name?"

"The whole school is talking about you."

As he began to stand, Kuro replies, "Now, I don't think I'm that popular."

With that, Issei sneers at him then walks off.

"That kid has some issues."

...

Two days had passed, now falling three hours before midnight. Kuro was back at the contractor's home, just like the others.

"Long day again", Kuro's contractor asks, slumped on her couch in the dim living room.

"Absolutely", Kuro answers, slumped on the other couch, exhausted. "So much physical work."

She giggles lightly before asking, "What do you Devils do, exactly?"

"Well..."

He thinks for a moment, eyes closed tiredly.

"... get rid of other Devil's that harms our territory or leave their masters."

"I see. Interesting on how good you Devil's are."

"You still owe me your soul, Mistress."

She shutters slightly, looking at Kuro scared. "U-Uh, what? I thought you said it was not needed?"

"Yeah, well..." He looks at her feared expression, grinning slightly, but warmly. "I'm kidding, kidding."

She sighs relievingly, resting back on her couch again. "You scared me half to death."

"My apologies." He rolls up his sleeve a bit, looking at his cheap digital watch, sighing as he says, "I gotta go to this other contractor. I'm full for the night, so this'll be a long one."

"Oh? How much did you make a contract with?"

"About seven in a matter a few weeks. It's very tiring."

"Well, good luck, um..."

"Kuro", he finishes for her, starting out the door with a sway of his somewhat long, black bang.

...

"Oh, you're back", the same woman asks, sprawled all on her couch.

"Yeah, I needed to speed through everyone to get back here", Kuro replied, sitting on the other couch tiredly.

"It's only been..." She looks up at her clock. "... three hours. Impressive."

"It was either that or I wouldn't be much of a servant."

"Or is it because you care of me?"

This brought Kuro's dark red eyes to her gleaming, wonderful eyes. But, he knew not to get affiliated with anymore women, so he replies, "Of course, you are my first contractor after all."

She gives him a small, warm grin, falling back on the edge of the couch with her head and hair laying on the floor and legs over the head rest of the couch. "How sweet of you."

He chuckles lightly at her comment, then replies, "All I am is just speaking the truth." He thought for a moment to have a conversation of. "What do you do during the day?"

At that, she sighs, closing her eyes. "I work for a busy corporation, which has been running me ragged since being hired."

"I see. How troublesome."

"And I'm curious about this one thing. What did you do before becoming a Devil?"

He thought for a moment, debating whether or not to share his dark, painful past. But, he couldn't be so rude to a contractor. He is her servant,so what is said must go. "I was a human once. And you won't believe me when I say that I was born in the year of 1621."

_Alright guys, next chapter will explain more of Kuro. Not much, but only on what he is and how he became what he is. I'll try not to screw around with not spoiling too much of this character. For reasons being. But, expect Kuro to be explained in the next chapter. Anyways, I'll be keeping this up until the end. Just know that I have school and school is taking the best of me,so don't worry. Thank you guys for the support, favorites, all those good stuff. Keep dropping down your reviews to let me know on how I'm doing, or even PM me on some info of Highschool DxD that I should know about. Thanks again, see ya :)_

_-The Red Merc_


End file.
